Light My take
by Janethonfire
Summary: Just what i think will happen in Fear. Major Plauge spoilers. I suck at summeries. Please read, review, and all those things:p Rated K  just in case, might change to T
1. Chapter 1

**Just the beginning of what I will think will happen in Light, or what I want to happen in Light: p But anyway in honor of Michael Grant I'll be changing perspectives. So yeah… Without further ado, read and review!**

**P.S I don't own the Gone series unfortunly:,(**

The sunlight shone directly on the lake, a soft breeze teased the soft grasses that surround it. Those same grasses made a soft bed for Diana's bare feet. No one who lived in the lake really wore shoes and Diana wasn't an exception. Her jeans were rolled up all the way to her knees. They were beginning to get tight where the jeans rolled up and a little at her hips. Diana was a freak like the rest of them only her power wasn't something she could use in battle or anything like that. Diana had the utterly useless power of reading other people's strength, not even see their powers, just read how powerful they were. She saw people's strength in bars, kind of like cell phone reception, one being the lowest and four being the highest.

In reality she had only ever read two four bars, both of them lived in the FAYZ, both shared the same blood. The same blood, Diana thought. She automatically reached down to her slightly swollen belly which now carried what she could only see as a curse. She had no doubt how powerful it would be, it shared blood with one of the most powerful people of the FAYZ. One of the smartest, most charming, witty, evil, people Diana had ever met. She shook the thought away for it only caused a weird feeling in her heart. She skipped a beat but at the same time her heart was strangled by some evil force.

"Yoh! Diana!" someone shouted from behind her back. She recognized the voice immediately, no one else in the FAYZ had the nerve to shout 'Yoh Diana' at her. She was still associated with Caine.

She ignored Brianna; she had never liked her much. Furthermore the Breeze had almost single handedly spread the rumor of her…state. Thank god Sam had stopped it before it spread to town. Since then she had started to avoid the Breeze.

"What?" she answered roughly.

"Well look whose hormones are acting up?" she said. Diana turned to her and gave her one of her famous scowls.

She turned around sharply and stared at the lake. She had to behave if she wanted to stay here, and that itself had proven a difficult task. She had to admit hormones where only part of the problem, even back before the FAYZ she hadn't been the most loved person ever.

"What do you want?" she asked, less roughly but harsh enough to be called impolite.

"Lana's here" Brianna said, sitting next to her at abnormal speed. Diana had to admit she felt glad the Healer had arrived, she had suffered incredible malnutrition during the time she had lived at Coates but whatever was left was being cured by the Healer. Not to add that she would continuously place a hand in Diana's small belly and muttered, "Just making sure it's healthy too".

She was sure 100% now that she'd never be a good person. She loved one person in this world, just one. He wasn't with Diana at the moment. Even the baby she carried she didn't love. She didn't hate it either, she just didn't love it. In fact it scared her. She gasped every time she placed her hand in her abdomen and she saw the steady two bars that were starting to look like a three by the day. Diana sighed, she didn't love her unborn child but she still cared for it because it was Caine's and because she wasn't Caine. She wasn't heartless like he was or a phsyco like Drake, she wasn't nice but Diana had a heart. She unlike them felt and she wouldn't be a murder. She stood up from the comfort of the grass and looked Brianna in the eye.

"Where is she?" she asked, sounding as tired as she felt.

"In the left shore, Sam's place" she answered. For lack of better people named different parts of the lake. North shore, East shore, West shore, and South shore. In those the shore broke into nicknames of certain areas. Sam lived in the biggest residence in the lake, a medium sized house with three bedrooms and two showers. Diana had lived with him for about a month, but seeing that too many town people visited the place she had decided to get her own place. Diana hated depending on people nowadays. She had depended on her father and he had abandoned her mother. She then depended on her mother, who had brought perverted men to the house who had constantly molested her. Then stupidly she had trusted Caine, stayed with him after every lost fight, through starvation, she had given herself physically to him, and even then he had failed her. She wasn't going to depend on anyone anymore, so Diana had begged Albert for a job. She was now one of the people who worked in his boat, even though Sam had told her not to. He said she'd hurt her baby and that what they paid her wasn't enough. Diana had ignored him, she now had a small cot for herself, one room with a bed , a restroom, and a stove. That's all she needed.

She had tried not to but she was already planning ahead. Her small cot was a privilege, most people had something a bit smaller shared by 2 to 3 kids. She was saving money, like she had to buy her cot. She was going to make a crib and acquire baby clothes and provide for her child. Diana knew in her heart that she would be the one to raise her baby.

All this she thought as she made her way to Sam's place. When she finally did she digged for her shoes in her bag that hung in her shoulder and knocked the door. Soon after Sam opened the door, his eyes were dark; they had been since he took charge of Perdido Beach. Today he looked particularly alarmed.

"Hello Sammy" she said smirking up at him. He was the same height as his brother.

"Hey Diana" he answered plainly. He made way for Diana to get in. Inside sitting in a red couch was Lana.

"Good afternoon Doctor" Diana said smiling at the Healer.

Lana smiled briefly at Diana.

"So, what are we doing today Doc?" Diana asked sitting across from Lana in Sam's living room.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing" she said, not looking a least like that was her reason for coming.

Diana laughed out loud throwing her head back.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?" she said wiping a tear from her left eye.

Lana blushed and Diana heard Sam sigh from the other room.

"Of course we don't think that", said Sam, "I just don't know how much the news will affect you".

"Try me" said Diana with a grin.

"Guess there isn't really a point on holding back" said Lana to Sam. He sighed again. His eyes turned even darker. He looked Diana in the eye and looked down at his feet then looked at her again.

"Diana, Caine…. He" Sam began. Diana knew already she looked at Sam, "He's coming isn't he?"

"Munchy, munchy" .

Of course she heard it; he had been repeating the words for hours. Astrid herself was hungry but she didn't have anything for herself, let alone something that would satisfy Little Pete. She knew that it wasn't a matter of going out and digging trashcans as it had been in the early days of the FAYZ. People were working now. Unfortunately Astrid had been struggling to find somewhere to work. The positions were few and many didn't suit her.

She had no more Sam to baby her, it was all her now. The thought overwhelmed her. She looked around to find Little Pete curled on the floor he was still ill. Not quite as much, but her was still certainly weak.

Astrid still feared what would happen when people started realizing that her 5 year old brother had created the FAYZ. Moreover Astrid hated.

She hated that she had become a mother to her younger brother. She hated that Sam had left and she hadn't followed. She hated her brother for creating it, the FAYZ. Astrid hated the world and what it had made her become. This was their world, a ghost town ruled by children.


	2. Chapter 2

Caine sat in his chair, rocking it lightly from left to right. His left arm rested on the arm rest, his fingers drumming it loudly in the muffling silence of the room. His right elbow rested on the opposite arm rest, his thumb was in his mouth. Diana had hated that habit of his, biting his thumb. Shed roll her large eyes, her abnormally thick and black eyelashes brushing her eyebrows. Her thick lips pursed.

He missed her greatly, so much that his duties as king had become unbearable. Everything was her. He had tried honestly to see other girls but none of them were good looking enough, or tough, or broad. They were all scared of him, none dared challenge him. That had been the base of his attraction to her.

He wanted to bring her back and he knew how. The problem was he couldn't gather the courage to do it. He had arranged what he called a 'meeting' with Sam at the lake. Once there he would find an excuse to go find her.

Diana had always been dependent and independent at the same time. She didn't seek power or mightiness, she just wanted comfort. Something Caine had almost always provided. She knew in her heart that Caine would regain his power and so she stayed with him during all the lost battles. At least that's what he thought.

So if he made her see what he could offer her she would come back and thing would be like they were. She would be sarcastic and cocky, he would be king.

All this seemed a perfect plan to Caine, but when he had asked the Healer to pass the message to Sam she had looked petrified. It was almost as if that had been her worst fear. He had explained how it was all a friendly thing, but that hadn't erased the obvious fear from Lana's face. There was obviously something the Healer was hiding and if he had to guess Sam was hiding the same thing as well.

Caine's thoughts were being shooed away by loud knocking on the door. "What?" he shouted.

From behind the door entered Howard who lived on the lake but worked in town so he pretty much carried messages the Healer didn't. "Yes?" asked Caine rubbing a spot between his thick but handsome eyebrows.

"Lana came yesterday" said Howard sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "And?" asked Caine a bit annoyed.

"You have to come to town with me tomorrow, and you're not allowed to stay over 12 hours" Howard answered looking at Caine in the eye.

"Very well I'll see you at 7 in the morning, you hear me, one minute late and you're dead" Caine answered calmly.

Inside he was ablaze. His insides churned, he was going to see Diana. He was going to see his Queen.

"Yes, tomorrow" said Sam.

There was no nice way of putting it anyway. He looked at Diana. She was pale and her right hand was hugging her abdomen. Her eyes grew wide if that was possible. She wasn't blinking, which made Sam think she was holding back tears. Sam had never seen Diana cry, he didn't know anyone who had ever seen her cry.

The thought that Diana could even produce tears was alien. The thought scared Sam. If Diana cried then they should all be crying.

"Well?" she finally said.

"What?" asked Lana.

"What does he want?" Diana asked, finally blinking. No tears spilled.

"We honestly don't know, but it's not hard to guess" Sam answered.

"Well I'm not planning on talking to him" said Diana staring hard at Sam. Her stare, more like a glare, was strong enough to make Sam look down at his own hands.

"You don't have to" said Lana, patting Diana's hand. Diana turned her glare to Lana's hand and snatched her own away. She stood up eyed both Lana and Sam. She then disappeared out the door.

"She's the same Diana from before the FAYZ, and that I have to admire" said Lana taking out a cigarette from her purse.

Diana ran not carrying for the first time in a long time. She didn't cry, she just ran away from it all.

As if running would make her forget that she loved a monster. Running would make her pregnancy nonexistent, it would make the FAYZ disappear. She finally fell on a bed of grass, which were numerous in the lake. Diana didn't stand up, because she lacked the strength and because her own home wasn't much better. She felt a stirring in her stomach. She was hungry but that wasn't the problem, she was always hungry.

She reached down to pat her baby. "I know. I sometimes wish your daddy was here too. I bet you miss him, but you have to admit he's pretty darn scary" she said to no one.

In response she got another kick. She smiled weakly. "You know I think I'm going to love you. Is that what you're doing? Making me love you? Smart like your mother I see, but charming like your daddy" she said in a whisper.

Tears were piling up at her chin. "Will you love me?" she asked, barely audible. Another kick, she reached down again. The three bars where unmistakable.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks To my reviewers, especially Mia, You rock. Let me know from who you want to hear in P.O.V. Also review, ill post faster.**

**~ I STILL don't own Gone, darn **

Howard waited outside in the plaza. He had left everything ready before coming today. He had readied his things. Orc's beer, the betos he had earned a letter to Lana from a person whose little brother was ill. Lana had a house in the Lake and another in Perdido Beach, she stayed a week in each and if something bad happened she would travel to the place of the emergency. Howard wondered what Caine would do when he found out about Diana.

Howard had never been the kind of person to step up to the plate or anything along those lines, so naturally by instinct he was wondering what Caine would do to _him._ Would he blame him for not giving him information? He obviously couldn't hurt the Healer, but Howard could easily be harmed.

The plaza was incredibly quiet except for those early starters who were setting up their stupid, "What the FAYZ" stand that was the most popular restaurant at the moment. Of course it was owned by Albert who had given Howard a job as his accountant, which wasn't bad at all. The pay was higher than most and he didn't need to use physical force. The people who worked for Quinn were starting to make their way to the beach. It was early but for him and Caine it was getting late. At that moment Caine appeared. Howard bowed, as required by law. Caine looked horrible. There were dark bags under his eyes and his usually perfect hair was all over the place. Without his calm demeanor he resembled Sam greatly. He looked more like the guy who was running Perdido Beach.

"Ready to go your majesty?" asked Howard politely.

"Let's go" said Caine.

Most of the walk was easy if you knew where to go through. Fortunly, Howard was the second person to travel most to the Lake so he knew shortcuts. One also had to be careful of zekes and the flying snakes. Not that it mattered anyway with Caine at arm's length.

"How are things at the Lake?" asked Caine. Howard feared that he would ask exactly that.

"Umm, well you know well enough. Everyone's eating well and no weird creature has come roaming at the Lake" said Howard trying to sound humorous.

"Howard, we both know you're not stupid. I'm talking about _her. _How is _she _doing?" Caine asked. Howard had never heard that tone in Caine's voice. It was almost, vulnerable.

"She's doing well" said Howard honestly, "she's working in Albert's boat, and she's one of the only girls". Howard turned around to look at Caine. He was looking down but Howard could make out a grin under his long bangs.

"Does she have a place?" asked Caine.

"Yeah, a cot. One room, Sam offered her housing but she turned it down. She says that what she has is enough." Howard replied.

"My brother the sentimentalist, couldn't resist being the hero could he?" asked Caine, a bitter edge to his voice.

"I think we all feel for Diana" said Howard biting his thong_. How could he be so stupid?_

"Why is that?" Caine asked in a spitting voice. Howard didn't answer.

His feet were the only ones making any noise. He turned back to find that Caine had stopped. He was hiding his face once again under his hair.

"Does she…does she have…someone else?" Caine asked. Howard gulped. Caine looked up. His eyes were pained and bloodshot. They were wide and alert. Eyes that could only belong to a madman, a madman or a pained lover.

Caine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had she truly moved on from him? It didn't surprise him that she would find someone to correspond her affections. After all, Diana was extremely beautiful and smart. She was also strong and unlike many she now had a job. No it wasn't a surprise that, like Howard said, they _all feel for Diana._ What surprised Caine was the fact that _she _had felt for any of them.

He knew Diana, and he thought one thing was for sure, she was ambitious. She was in the lookout for comfort and if she had found someone he had to be as or even more powerful than himself. Caine only knew one person in the FAYZ who wasn't afraid of him.

It made sense all of the sudden. He offered her housing, he had forbidden the information of their relationship to get out of the lake, and he had even abandoned his early love in Perdido Beach.

Caine had promised Lana that he was only coming for a friendly visit, but Sam had crossed the line. Nobody was going to take his Queen from him.

Brianna opened her eyes to an early morning. The sun entered through the window of her house at the Lake. One of the only houses that existed, everyone else pretty much lived in cots or in their boats. It was a peaceful life in the lake. She stretched in her bed and got to the restroom at superhuman speed. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair then proceeded to make her way to the kitchen. Before she did though she cheeked Jack's room. They lived together, they supported each other financially and emotionally, but Jack was too shy to do much other than hug. _So then we're married_, Brianna thought sarcastically.

Jack was leaning over a piece of paper. He was working hard at his new job. He took errands, of people, where they lived, how much they earned, what they did for a living. Brianna was very proud, she was glad she'd found Jack.

If she hadn't she'd probably lived a very lonely life. She was a messenger through town and the lake. It was mostly urgent messages that Lana and Howard didn't carry. She was secretly glad that Jack lived with her; nobody really knew when Drake would return. Brianna hadn't been afraid of Drake until the time when he almost ripped her into pieces. Jack wasn't a looker, but there was something definitely cute about his nerdy essence.

It wasn't a sure thing but Brianna was almost sure, the FAYZ wasn't going anywhere. Diana had taught her that the adults where the 15 year olds. Perhaps not at the moment but one day Brianna was going to marry Jack and form a family with him. The thought made her smile.

She was sure that her future outside the dome nicknamed _The FAYZ _was bound to be a disaster. Therapists and all kinds of mental disasters. Inside the FAYZ she was the Breeze, a hero and she had Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so where to begin, oh ok. SOooooo sorry for the ridiculously long wait (dodges cyber tomatoes) and I have a terrible case of writer's block as you certainly will be able to tell. SOoooo I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. I'm planning on telling you a lot about Diana's origins soon and I'll really appreciate if you guys try to guess. So send me your wild guess on why Diana is sooo, you know Diana. I'll share some if you guys P.M me. So without further ado here it is (Drum Roll anyone? ^-^): Chapter 4**

**P.S~ did I mention I don't own gone? Just getting it out there….**

Jack felt Brianna's gaze on his back, so she was up. She was Jack's life now, and he couldn't say he was unhappy. So it was true after all that opposites attracted. Brianna was free spirited, loud, brave, and popular. Jack was nerdy, quiet, shy, and sometimes invisible. He had his doubts sometimes of why Brianna had chosen him of all people, he was sure there where better boys out there who liked her. He shooed those thoughts away, telling himself he should just be grateful.

Jack really liked Brianna, and not like he had liked Diana. He felt confident around Brianna, he could talk to her. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her and maybe wrap his arms around her. He still lacked the confidence to do such things but he was working to it.

He stood up from his desk, which was made of smooth dark wood, and made his way to the restroom. He and Brianna had enough money to have a girl come over every day and clean it. He looked at his image in the mirror. Nobody who saw him would have guessed his strength. He had sandy colored hair that was close to a light shade brown, his eyes a dark brown. He had freckles, but no one could tell unless they got very close to him. He removed his glasses and washed his face on a basin of water that lay on top of the sink. He tried combing his hair but it only further emphasized his bedhead. He put his squared glasses back on and headed for the kitchen.

"Good Morning" said Brianna.

"Good morning" Jack mumbled, he wasn't a morning person.

"What do you want for breakfast? Eggs, pancakes or some cereal?" she asked him as he sat down. Of course it was only a joke, he was probably going to have half a soda and half a cup of noodles.

"Do we have any Capitan Crunch?" asked Jack smiling at Brianna.

"Sorry sweetie" she said. Jack blushed.

"Aww you're so cute" she said setting down the predicted noodles in front of him and pulling his right cheek. Her comment only made him blush deeper. He began eating his noodles feeling Brianna's gaze on him.

"Come on Jack, say something" she said in a sing song voice.

Jack looked up and felt a rush of confidence. Brianna's face was bright; her eyes squinted slightly as if staring at the sun, her hair falling messily on her shoulders. She looked perfect. He leaned in and kissed her peach colored lips. She was obviously surprised because she gasped on their kiss, but after a second she kissed him back. He sighed when she did, for a moment he'd thought she was going to push him away.

When they broke away for need of air Jack had his eyes closed. He hadn't realized how long he'd wanted to do that. When he finally decided to open his eyes he found Brianna in an identical state with the addition of a grin. He smiled and blushed. Just then her eyelids flew open, she smiled at him full force.

"I had been waiting for that for some time now" she said.

"I think I had too" said Jack looking up at Brianna. He was taken aback when she flung herself at him.

He was further confused when her body started shaking slightly. He wondered if she was laughing for a second but then he felt her shudder.

"What…what's wrong?" he asked softly. He blushed deeply.

"Was…was it that bad?" he said under his breath.

Brianna pulled away to face Jack. She was sitting on his lap with both her hands holding his face.

She gave a small laugh and then looked sadly at him.

"Of course it wasn't bad; it's just that… I'm afraid. So many have left, we can't count with our fingers together the number of graves Edilio has dug. Would you please…stay?" she said with a final shudder, letting her hands fall off Jack's face.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jack said leaning in and kissing Brianna once again.

And for the first time since the FAYZ had appeared, he felt brave.

Howard was frozen. The terror that ran through his body was worse than he had ever experienced, and he lived in the FAYZ.

Caine was walking ahead of him now. "What are you waiting for Howard?" yelled Caine.

Howard immediately responded. It wasn't the hate that he heard in Caine's voice that scared him, it was his calm face.

Howard prayed that Diana would hide before he got there, her pregnancy was obvious now.

"You know Howard, you're a good guy" said Caine.

Howard didn't respond.

"Smart as well, staying away from trouble" said Caine. Howard gulped.

"That's right Howard, be afraid. Be afraid."

**Endnote: I drew Diana and am planning on drawing Astrid, Drake, LP, and The Breeze. Here's the URL to my deviant art: .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=janethonfire#/d45xevo**

**Thank you for reading my story, Rate and Review! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was waiting for a bit of more reviews to post this up, but I didn't want to keep my readers waiting, just cuz I luv you all. SO WARNING: This chapter could be considered rather violent. SORRY but it's not because of Caine, this whole chapter is dedicated to Diana cuz let's face it she is AWSOME. I know you all want Caina to happen already but that will be in approximately 3 chapters. SO enjoy **

**P.S~ oh yeah the Gone series belongs to the AMAZING Michael Grant. Not me T.T**

Diana trembled in her bed, holding on tightly to her aqua colored canvas. Today was the day, today he was coming. She wondered if she would catch a glimpse of him.

He'd probably come to rub his new girl all over her face, but Diana had sworn to herself that no matter what, she wasn't going to get hurt. Stupid promise to make that was. She stood up from her bed

and made her way to the lake to wash off. She filled a basin with water and took it back to her cot. She looked at herself in a small mirror that hung in her door. She'd looked very pretty if it weren't for the worried expression she was wearing. Her belly made her look even more radiant, it was almost as if she were radiating life.

She had been two months when she realized she was pregnant, now at five months her belly was quite swollen. Anyone who took a good look at her would know she was pregnant. Her eating habits were the worst part at the moment, at its time the morning sickness had almost killed her, mainly because she couldn't afford the luxury of throwing away food like that.

Diana really hoped her baby was a girl so that she could completely forget about Caine, and so that her child was treated more tenderly. Even a phsyco like Drake had been gentler with females.

Yet deep down, the part of her that was still selfish, she wanted a boy. A little token of Caine's love; a proof that she hadn't imagined it all, that's what her child meant to her. And even deeper down, if she could, she would have never had her child.

"Guess what? Today I'll let you have a whole cup of noodles" she said to the being growing inside of her.

She ate her noodles, enjoying every little piece.

She had talked to Sam the day before and she was given strict rules to stay with Jack and Brianna.

Diana put on semi-clean clothes that were two times bigger than the ones she wore before the FAYZ, and made her way to Jack and Brianna's. The walk was probably easy for anyone else, but Diana's state made her tiered easier.

She sighed in relief when she arrived. The house was one story, but at the lake the houses where valued for the number of rooms, not floors. Three rooms and one restroom, enough for just two people; perhaps even more than enough. It was painted a welcoming shade of yellow that didn't belong inside the FAYZ with a grass loan that needed a trim. Every piece of green in the lake did.

Diana was so tired that she didn't even knock. That was one of the first mistakes of the day.

She was face to face with a scene of Jack and Brianna making out full force. At first Diana thought of making a smart remark that she had more than ready but after a few seconds of watching she felt a suffocating burn inside of her. She immediately exited, hoping she was still unseen.

Despite her bump, Diana ran. She spotted a huge bush that she threw herself in for concealment. Once inside she placed her hand in her throat where she felt boiling venom snatching at her internal organs. She knew what she was feeling was a mixture of hatred, jealously, and sorrow. She couldn't explain the jealously at all, after all she was sure she wasn't attracted to Jack at all. Then it hit her.

She missed _him,_ she was jealous that Jack and Brianna had what she didn't. She hated the idea. Mix that with her sadness that while she was here mourning _him, he_ was out there happy as ever with some other girl.

Diana wasn't that surprised at her pain, after all good always won and Diana had chosen the opposite side. Karma or something like that. This was her punishment for all the horrific things she'd done. Diana hated that she hadn't really ever chosen her life, she had been born bad. She had known it form the beginning.

**11 years before**

Diana looked at mommy smile, she looked beautiful. Daddy always knew how to make mommy smile, so Diana loved him too. She reached up to the soft skin of her eyelids and rubbed them to keep them open. Billy was there with Diana, he was much older, 15.

Diana loved big brother, she loved the very sight of him, tall with black hair and greenish brown eyes.

"Is my baby sleepy?" asked mommy.

"I'm no baby!" exclaimed Diana, "I'm twee!"

Daddy gave a light laugh that he always kept for Diana and so she smiled and opened her arms for her father to carry her. He wrapped his big arms around her and took one of mommy's hands.

They set her down on her bed and mommy started singing for Diana,

"_I love Daddy, I Love you. I love Calling, out to you. Come my darling, I love you. In the shadows birdies chirp, cuz they love you too."_

Billy sat on Diana's bed and stared at her, his eyes full of joy. A joy that she knew she caused, and so she gave him a small smile before closing her eyes, lulled by the momentary joy.

…

Diana was afraid, her daddy had told mommy he had lost his job and used up the money they'd saved on _smoke. _Diana knew what it meant; she could even identify the smell on daddy's shirt. Mommy had shouted at daddy and Diana had hidden behind a wall. Billy had followed her to watch, he stroked her hair and hugged her as she whimpered. Then daddy had done something he had done before only not in front of Diana, he hit mommy. He unleashed his arm like a giant whip and repeated the process until mommy fell back and lay there sobbing. Billy ran to were daddy was and left Diana behind. He shouted at daddy,

"Stop it! You dirty bastard, don't touch her!"

Daddy stared at Billy and had walked to where Diana was and so she ran to the garage, she sat in a dark corner, trembling. She spotted something shiny and moved towards it. She touched it tentively and shrieked. The axe had pierced a small piece of her skin. Billy came in a while later and held her. He said soft words as he stroked her hair, but when he looked at Diana his eyes lacked the joy she had loved.

…

Two months had passed and still daddy didn't find a job. That day was Diana's birthday, but she didn't say because she knew mommy and daddy didn't remember. They had always remembered before, but Diana knew they were very worried. Billy on the other hand had baked her pancakes and decorated them to match a cake. He had snatched daddy's lighter, decorated with the face of a clown, and let her blow it like an actual candle. At night Diana tiptoed downstairs when she heard her parents screaming. Daddy was hitting mommy very hard. His arm made crushing noises with every blow. Mommy's skin blossoming red with every blow. Then something scary happened, mommy fell back and hit her head hard. Diana heard a loud crack. Mommy's head lay in a pool of blood. Diana let out a sharp noise that was a mix of a shout and a yelp. Then the evil, green eye of the man she no longer knew turned to her. Diana took a step back and a hand stopped her. She looked up at her brother whose face was full of venom.

"You Killed her! You finally did it!" he shouted.

"I didn't… I …I" daddy said.

Billy made a run at daddy and began beating him with his fists. Billy looked so small, like a bird picking at a bear. Daddy threw Billy like he weighed less than a doll, and he splashed blood all over the floor when he fell near mommy.

Diana ran, she had always been a runner. She opened the garage door and with her small fists grabbed the sharp, shiny object.

"Diana! Come here sweetie! I don't want to hurt you!" he shouted. In between sobs.

Diana took small steps toward the kitchen until she was standing in the exact spot she had taken when her parents had fought and she had watched. The axe concealed by the wall. Her father turned to her and asked, "Do you still love daddy?".

Diana had thrown the axe on him and sang, _I love daddy, I love you._

The man had fallen and cried out as the axe dig at the skin on his lower leg.

Diana threw the axe at his arm,_ I love calling, out to you. _That arm had hurt mommy, the arm that hurt Billy, who Diana loved above all.

She let out a small gasp and sang louder, _come my darling, I love you._

She threw the axe over and over at his arm and sang the final lines_, in the shadows birdies chirp, cuz they love you too._

"You did it!" she shouted at him and placed the axe on his uninjured arm so that he knew, her small figure covered in crimison. Diana had hurt him because he hurt mommy and Billy. Billy! Diana looked at her brother whose alarmed eyes were on their father.

"Are you ok Billy?" she asked with her sweetest smile, trying to calm her poor brother.

Diana had gone to bed, tuck herself in and fallen asleep. Lulled by the intoxicating smell of blood.

When the police arrived Billy had told them he did it, to defend himself and his young sibling.

**Present**

Diana had never denied it, she was bad. It was her fault her brother had gone to Coates. It was her fault that he had turned to drugs, thus it was her fault he had died from an overdose. It was the memory of that nightmare of a day that she was able to mutilate Drake's own arm on those early days of the FAYZ. Diana hated her life. She often asked herself, why? Why couldn't she be like Astrid or Brianna? Well she hadn't been born for that. Her reason to live wasn't a good one. So far she had only been born for chaos.

**THANX for reading, PLEASE Rate and Review, ill post faster. If I take too long to post is because of lack of reviews if u get bored read **_**Fayzbook, **_**it's pretty hilarious.**


	6. Chapter 6

Caine walked, more like stomped through the trees, not looking back. Not even to get directions from Howard, who was getting terrified by the second. Caine had started doing something he hadn't done in…. well a long time. Warmth radiated from his cheeks, and wet clouded his vision. He didn't want to admit it, he was just angry, but deep inside Caine knew he was crying. Crying, Kings didn't cry. How many times was it heard that a king had cried? He didn't know one.

As soon as he felt conftarble, he quickly wiped his tears, pretending it was sweat. He quickly spotted the pathetic little town and spit on the ground. The floor here was damned and so were its people.

"Where?" he snapped at Howard.

"Highness, if I may, I personally think you're over reacting. This is merely a miss understanding of…" Howard started.

"NO! Don't you try to cover it up if you plan to live!" Caine shouted grabbing Howard by the collar.

Caine dropped Howard on the floor and looked around. He immediately spotted the biggest house in the shaggy lake.

"Let's go Howard" he said. The strength in his voice made Howard shiver.

Diana's breath escaped her when she heard his voice. She hadn't realized someone was speaking to her because she had been whimpering, but now the voice was there. She turned around immediately for she had learned to appreciate the danger that came from that voice.

"Where are you?" she said, her voice a bit husky from her earlier crying.

The voice chuckled softly and switched between her ears.

"Still afraid of me I see?" said Drake's voice.

Diana covered her ears and huddled into a bundle. The voice didn't leave, in fact it grew louder and it changed.

"Help me!" the little boy shouted. Diana had never heard the voice, but for some reason she was reminded of Astrid.

"I know who you are now" said someone who chilled Diana to the bone and made her shudder.

Diana felt an excruciating pain that radiated from her temple.

She sucked in a sharp breath, and as suddenly as the pain had appeared it was gone.

She opened her eyes cautiously, slowly. She was afraid that the monster would be there, whip ready to strike. She prayed something alien to her, that Drake wouldn't be there. _Anything please let it be anything but him, _she called out to God. Indeed Drake wasn't there, instead her pants were humid. For a second she thought she'd wet herself out of fear, but that would've been merciful. When she looked down she realized she was looking at a pool of blood.

Lana was sitting back in a sofa, smoking out of a pipe which had become her trademark. Not everyone could afford smoke, but everything was free of charge for the healer. The only other person who got away with that kind of behavior was Caine; Sam was much too modest to do such thing. At least Lana had healed at least half of everyone who made up the FAYZ.

There was a small, polite knock on the door. Lana rolled her eyes, only one person she knew still bothered to knock on her door. She stood up and opened the door for Sanjit.

"Lana" he said with a smile that suggested he was there to tell her the FAYZ had dissapeared.

"You" she answered. She sat back on her chair and threw her legs on one of the arms.

Sanjit sat across from her and smiled at her. She didn't return the smile, in fact she was kind of glaring at him.

"Ok Mr. Likable, What do you want?" she asked, standing up and glaring down at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking innocently up at her through his lashes.

"I mean, do you want to sell me drugs? Steal my food? Do you want me to heal you? What do you want?" Lana shouted, feeling utterly annoyed.

"I want to be your friend, I've told you before" he said standing up to look at her in the eye.

"Unbelievable" she muttered looking away from him. His eyes were intimidating, she felt somewhat weak. She hated the feeling.

"What is?" he asked. His voice was soft, interesting. There was something about the way he spoke that sounded honest. He had a slight accent that only slightly showed when he pronounced a D or an S.

"You do know where we are? Right?" she said.

"The Lake?" he answered cautiously.

She turned to her window; the crimson colored curtains brushed the floor and were tightly pulled together. She pulled them open with both arms.

"No Sanjit" she said turning to look at him, slowly the sadness overpowered her.

"We're in the FAYZ" she said, a tear running down her cheek without her permission.

Diana counted mentally again and again, but the answer remained. She was five months into her pregnancy; there was no way she was giving birth. Cold sweat ran through her forehead and her breathing was slowing down. Diana was almost sure she was dying; walls of black were closing in on her. Then she had an overpowering force inside of her that shouted, _Stand Up! _She had no choice but to obey.

As soon as she was upright her abdomen felt heavy. Heavier than ever, a deadly poison moved through her. She shouted, there was no way of holding it in.

She cursed Jack and Brianna, for making her run that far. She was on one of extremities of the Lake, no one lived nearby. No one could hear her shouts of agony. Then she remembered, she had decided to depend on herself, and no one else. If she was going to save her child it was going to be her and her alone; no one was coming to her rescue.

Besides she wasn't a damsel in peril, and she would never be. She was Diana, not Astrid.

The only way she would survive was if she found Lana, and Lana could be in town. She headed for town, although Sam had directed her specifically not to. She also had to think that she might come across Caine. She didn't care though. _Screw him, _she thought. Anything for the child she was caring, the child she had sworn to protect.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. Sorry for the wait. I was stuck for a week in a place with very little chances at wireless internet. Second apology is to Michael Grant for saying his next book is called light while it's called Fear, so don't get confused if I change the title to **_**Fear My take. **_**I'll leave it for a little longer. Last but not least I have good news to all of you Caina lovers, CainexDiana will probably happen next chapter.**

**I love you all and thanks for all the support. I never thought anyone would read my stories other than my amazing friend Elise. I just want to know: Do you guys think Gone should be a movie or a T.V show? I think it would make a cool T.V show, kindda like Lost only 100x BETTER**

**~So yeah Gone doesn't belong to me **** *runs away crying***

"So?" asked Sanjit, feeling frustrated at Lana for the first time.

"So? People don't do that her, Sanjit. They don't do something for someone else unless they win something" she told him.

"Listen to me Lana", he started but just as he was about to speak someone threw the front door open.

"Lana, Sanjit, he's here" said a very agitated Howard.

Caine had dismissed Howard as soon as he had pointed to Sam's residence. He realized his own mightiness when he saw the sad excuse for a house. It was in no conditions for a king, but yet again Sam hadn't been born to rule. Sure he was a hero, but not a ruler.

Everyone had to admit that during his three months of rule, Caine had done his job well. Everyone was eating, although some better than others, and there had only been three deaths. All three caused by whatever illness was going around. He wondered what Diana would look like. He hadn't seen her in three months.

Beautiful of course, her hair already long again, her face revived by the luxuries that Sam must have given to her.

His anger returned, it almost killed him. His heart was hers, he could tell now. It was in her hand and she was squeezing it slowly, she was laughing as his blood ran through her bare hands. The worst part was he still loved her, the image of the laughing girl. Diana, his Diana.

He was almost to the door when he pushed it open without touching it.

Diana used all her might to take simple steps. The simple act of breathing had become a difficult task. She started wondering if Orc's feet felt as heavy as her own did at the moment. She cursed out loud but that only wasted her much needed energy.

Her only real motivation to keep on moving was the life of her child, which was completely dependent of her. Cold sweat made her oversized plain white t-shirt stick to her skin, like a new layer of skin.

She tried to think of things that were irrelevant, but all that came to mind was the possibility that she was aborting her baby. Her forest green shorts were completely stained with blood. Diana wasn't even undoubtfully sure the bleeding had stopped.

She suddenly spotted a small cottage about five yards away.

"HELP!" she shouted, at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! PLEASE! Somebody! I need help!" she continued.

And suddenly there it was. The face of hope poking its head out of the cottage.

"Dekka?"

Sam heard the door hit the wall hard. He spun around to find a figure that he knew all to well.

How could he not recognize his brother? His twin?

He wasn't afraid of Caine, although he didn't underestimate him. He was only tired of his brother's behavior.

He thought he wasn't alone when he said that Caine had crossed the line by impregnating Diana. Sure, Diana wasn't a guru of good herself, but it was low to abandon a girl that gave everything for you.

Some people didn't see it, but Sam did. He wondered why everyone else was so blind. Diana loved Caine. His brother had lost so many battles and yet Diana had stuck with him through them all. Well, except for the last one, the one battle he had won, Diana had always been with Caine.

"Hello, brother" he said, walking in like he owned the place.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Well of course, that's what I came for" Caine answered, flinging himself on Sam's couch. He could look at Sam full view from where he sat.

"What do you want?" asked Sam crossing his arms, getting annoyed.

"An explanation" Caine answered.

"Of what exactly" Sam answered.

"Why would you take my girl behind my back?" he asked standing up.

"What? You think me? Diana?" asked Sam chuckling at what Caine was saying. He thought that Caine had come because he had heard of Diana's state. How could he think that he'd try anything on a girl like Diana?

"You know what Sam? That's your problem. You don't have any respect for other people. Let me tell you a little secret, Kings Don't like getting LAUGHED AT!" he shouted raising his arms.

Next thing he knew, Sam was flying. Then in a split second he was on the outside dirt. His head gave an excruciating pound. He reached out to touch his forehead which was dripping droplets of blood.

Lana grabbed her pipe ad inhaled deep. Caine was at the Lake, if anything was going to go wrong it would happen soon. And of course she would be left to clean the mess. And maybe Sanjit would be there at her side while she did her job.

She still didn't understand Sanjit. His reasons for being around weren't good ones. It wasn't that she disliked him; in fact he was really cool. The hours she spent healing were easier with him around, but she didn't understand why he kept insisting.

She cleared her mind; she had to concentrate on Caine.

"Howard, what did you do?" she asked looking Howard in the eye.

"Nothing, well I don't know" he stammered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Sanjit from behind Lana.

"He thinks there's something going on between Sam and Diana" he said, sounding exasperated.

"Why the hell would he think that?" shouted Lana. It had been a bad, bad idea to send Caine with Howard.

"I don't know Lana! Ok? I just said the wrong things, got very nervous" he said pacing around the room.

"Hey, It's not Lana's fault you're afraid of Caine. Don't speak like that to her" said Sanjit. Lana rolled her eyes.

"Come on" she said walking out the door, knowing Howard and Sanjit would follow.

"Where we going?" asked Sanjit and Howard at the same time.

"To find Diana, we might as well warn her" said Lana. As they walked to Jack and Brianna's she took Sanjit's hand. This cleanup was going to be hard and she wanted him to be there through it.

Dekka gasped when she realized what she was looking at.

"Diana?" she asked.

Dekka had chosen a modest way of living at the Lake. A small cot, far away from everyone, but most importantly away from Brianna. She didn't want to have to see her and Jack walking around all in love.

She worked exporting things around town. Heavy objects like wood and metal. She got paid well and the job was pretty easy.

Diana looked horrible, she was sweating buckets and her shorts were leaving a trail of blood wherever she stood. Her hair was soaked too. She stood like a hunchback with one arm holding her belly tightly.

She was whimpering and panting at the same time. She looked like a wounded wild animal.

Dekka ran towards her and levitated her slowly and as gently as she could.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just…take me to Lana" she said.

"Ok" she said.

Caine walked slowly to were Sam was. On the floor, head bleeding.

"You knew I loved her and yet you took her from me" he said. He lifted him roughly and threw him once again, this time toward a pile of grass.

He heard Sam groan as he hit the ground.

"If you loved her so much why would you go around fooling with other girls?" shouted Sam from behind the tall grass.

Caine walked to were Sam was once again and lifted him by the collar with his own hands this time.

"That's none of your business" he spit out. He threw Sam on the floor.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" he shouted, feeling frustrated.

"Because I didn't do what you say I did" said Sam.

"Don't lie, why else would you keep things inside the lake? Why would you offer her housing? Why didn't you want me to come?" he said, rushing his words. He felt annoyed at having to explain.

"Well Caine based on your past history you're not exactly the kind of visitor I would want, and offering Diana a house was the least I could do after my brother got her….well she's been though a lot" said Sam, obviously holding back something.

"Got her what? The title of queen? A nice island with plenty of luxuries? Well guess what Sam we've all been through a lot!" he spit out.

Sam stood up and started walking towards Caine. When he was close enough he punched him straight in the nose.

"Nice Sam, defending your girl" Caine said. He then flung himself at Sam. They both fell hard on the floor raising a cloud of dust.

Caine punched Sam three times in a row, letting his hate pour into each blow.

He got up and walked away from Sam. He wasn't going to let him see how much it hurt him, there was no way.

"No Caine. I'm defending your girl" he said from behind Caine.

He wiped his tears hating himself for crying.

Sam could tell Caine was crying. It felt wrong. He had never seen his brother cry, but now there he stood whimpering slightly.

He fought himself over and over again but he knew what the right choice was. He knew what the right thing to do was. For the first time he was going to be the hero to his brother. Save him from himself.

He said the words before he could change his mind, "Caine, there's something you need to see".

Diana was breathing easier knowing she had help now but she was still under the cloud of pain that dominated her world. Next thing she knew they were at Lana's house.

Diana sighed in relief. Her comfort lasted only a while.

"She's not here" said Dekka.

Diana felt like shouting out loud in frustration, but that would make her pain deepen.

"Jack and Brianna go to Jack and Brianna" she said.

She glanced down. Dekka looked unconftarble. Diana knew she was going to do it, because she was Dekka and that was what she did. Help people.

Diana held her breath for periods of time hoping the pain would go away, but of course it didn't work.

Then she saw the welcoming yellow house once again. She prayed that they'd be there.

When Dekka knocked on the door, a relieved Lana opened the door.

"Oh my god" she muttered when she saw Diana.

Diana felt herself being lowered by Dekka then multiple hands on her back.

She heard voices and questions being shouted, but no that she was safe she didn't care. She was allowed to pass out. Her vision became blurred so as her hearing.

In her dream a lovely voice gave a pained shout. It shouted her name.

**Please Review. Also am I the only one seeing the wired similarities between The Simpsons movie and Gone? I mean Dome, ok. But there's also a nuclear plant…..just saying. I love Gone So much**


	8. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:**

**Dear fabulous followers of the FAYZ:**

** I would like to make sure that everyone knows the new name of the story before I change it so you won't have a hard time finding it. The name will probably be changed to **Fear my Take, **unless you guys have other suggestions; I can't keep **Light my take** because when I finish this story I will do another on the book **Light.

**I will also like to point out that I changed the rating to T because of the gore in chapter 5. Thanks to Books111 for pointing it out.**

**I really love all of those who read my story, especially those of you who review. I'm also using this time to 'Promote' my new story; it will be a story on life at Coates before the FAYZ. It might be a one- shot depending on how it does. I think the title will be **For the First Time.** Look for it in my profile in janethonfire.**

**Next I want to ask you all If you'd be interested on a forum on the Gone series and anything Gone. I might start one, so let me know. OR maybe a community that puts together good stories so you can all stop digging the internet for hours and focus on creating your costumes for the midnight release parties for FEAR. Seriously am I the only one DYING to read it? OR both (community and forums), you know? The more the merrier?**

** Also recently I found ten spoilers for FEAR that Michael Grant released, so do you guys want me to apply them on the story? Let me know by REVIEWING.**

**Anyway I love you all so much (in a none creepy way) and I'd wish I could meet all you cool people someday.**

**Xoxo,**

**Mel**

**P.S **

**I am psyched at the fact that people from Honk Kong and Belgium are reading this because I never expected anyone outside of TEXAS to read what I write. I love you all equally but seriously, what an honor.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm kind of scared of putting this up. You guys will hate me, but I'm sorry. I love cliffhangers.**

**I'm sorry for the length of this chapter, I know its shorter, but its because there is A LOT of dialogue. As always I'd like you to know how much I love you all, especially those who review. Which by the way Review. I 've decided to bribe you all. More about that at the end of the chapter **

**~Did I mention? Gone belongs to Michael Grant not me **

Caine wasn't very happy about the idea of following Sam to wherever he was taking him, but he had the feeling that it was something very important.

For some time he even considered that he was about to see a revived Drake or something along those lines.

"Where are we going?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't think I'm the appropriate person to tell you, but I am going to say, your mind will be blown" said Sam, grinning.

"Does this have to do with Drake? Or some new mutant that's out of control?" he asked.

"No. Actually Caine this is probably one of the most normal things we'll ever do together. I can't wait to see your face, really wish I had a camera" Sam said, chuckling.

Caine didn't answer. He searched his mind for an answer but he couldn't come up with what Sam was going to show him. Sam's guard was down, something he'd never done in front of Caine

"Right there" said Sam pointing to a cozy looking yellow house.

"What's there?" he asked, his permanent scowl gone.

"That's Jack and Brianna's house" he said.

"Why are we coming here?" he asked, annoyed that his time was being wasted. He wanted to know what the heck was going on, no matter what.

"Diana's there, if she followed my orders" Sam answered crossing his arms.

"Why would you tell her to come here? And why would she follow YOUR orders?" he said turning to look at his brother. How dare he give orders to Diana, who listened to no one? She had never listened to Caine, why would she listen to Sam.

Sam chuckled. Caine scowled at him. He hated being laughed at by anyone other than Diana.

"Oh come on Caine, relax. I swear to you I have nothing at all to do with Diana. You'll understand as soon as you see her" Sam said.

"Why? Is she ok?" he asked.

"Well I'm glad you finally start caring about her and not to whom she belongs to. And yes she was very well last time I saw her" answered Sam, feeling sympathetic towards his brother. He was so clueless sometimes.

Caine said no more, he started walking towards the house. He hoped that whatever was inside wouldn't hurt him like the idea of losing his queen.

Diana's eyes opened slowly. She was surrounded by people that looked extremely relieved.

"Oh my god Diana, you're not going to believe me but I'm so glad you're alive!" said Brianna throwing her arms around Diana's arms.

"Of course you are who else is going to tell you you're making a mistake by living with a boy ten times smarter than you. Trust me I'm speaking from experience" Diana joked patting her belly.

The whole room laughed; Jack blushed.

"Come on, you're ruining my couch" said Brianna, helping Diana up. She guided her into a room.

"Here, here are some clothes" she said, handing Diana a pile of clothes, and walking out.

Diana fit well in the basketball shorts and navy blue t-shirt.

She was about to walk out when she heard someone shriek the name.

"Caine?".

When Caine walked in the house, it was filled with tension.

Sam walked in after him.

"What is he doing here?" asked Brianna looking annoyed. Her arms crossed across her chest and pouting a bit.

"I think it's time for him to know" said Sam. Looking at everyone in the eye for a moment. He didn't really give orders on daily basis, so when he did they had to listen. After all the guy gave his life for others.

"Oh so you don't want me, but Diana is allowed in here?" he asked, feeling somewhat hurt. He didn't expect love, but some respect wouldn't hurt. He hadn't left Diana, she had left him.

Brianna rose from her seat, fist ready, but Jack held her back easily.

"How dare you? After what you did to her! You sick piece of…" Brianna spit.

"Caine, I would shut up for now if I was you" said Sam putting a hand on Caine's right shoulder.

"Is she here?" asked Sam turning away from Caine and looking at Jack and Brianna.

"Yeah" they all muttered, looking down.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I don't think you should give her any surprises" said Lana glancing at Caine.

"Well I know that…but it will be alright. She knew he was coming" said Sam.

"You don't understand, there was an accident today. We don't know what exactly caused it, but she almost lost IT" said Sanjit, looking down.

Then Caine saw it, the stain of blood on the couch that no one was sitting on.

His world was torn all of a sudden, his breathing became shallow. His head throbbed and he listened hard for any sign that Diana was also in the house.

"Where is she? What's wrong? Is she hurt?" asked Caine rapidly. He walked to the couch and touched one finger to the blood. It was fresh.

"Now you care" said Brianna.

Caine spun around to face her. His nostrils flattering out of pure anger, he raised one arm and pointed his palm directly at Brianna.

"No" said Dekka, her voice hard and with a ring of authority.

"Why ever not? You're going to fight me?" asked Caine through clenched teeth, not bothering to even look at Dekka.

"Because I saved your girl, you owe me" said Dekka looking down.

Caine spun around again to face Dekka. Brianna looked down in her seat feeling grateful but embarrassed.

"You saved her? From what? Where is she?" he shouted. No one answered.

"God damn it!" he shouted, attacking a nearby glass table that shattered.

He started shaking little by little; a bit more every time.

He threw himself on a nearby chair and started bawling. He threw his head in his palm. He felt so frustrated and confused, it seemed all he was doing now was ask questions and get no answers.

Where was Diana? What was wrong with her?

"I just want to know she's ok, that's all I want to know" he said in between sobs. It was true, the most truthful thing he had ever said. That was his only reason for coming to the lake.

He felt so weak. Never in his life had he felt more powerless. He hated it, why did he have to love her so much? Why couldn't she come back?

He didn't care if they went back to where they'd started. She could tease him all she wanted; it didn't matter as long as she came back. Heck, she could bother him there and then all she wanted as long as he saw that she was ok.

"I'm ok" said a voice. The only voice Caine wanted answers from.

**~If I get at least Five (5) reviews in a two day period I will put up a new chapter after that two day period.**

**If I get more than seven (7) I will put up TWO (2) new chapters up.**

**If I get five (5) PM's giving me any book recommendations, and five (5) reviews I will put up three new chapters ( two day period) P.S: I've read THE HUNGER GAMES AND UGLIES SERIES so no recommending those.**

**So there's your homework/ bribe.**

**P.S I have amazing readers from all around the world including: UK, USA, Australia, Honk Kong, Belgium, and Canada. Thank you, every one of you for reading. I appreciate every one of you, Virtual kisses and hugs **

**~Mel**


	10. Chapter 9

**WOW O.O I seriously wasn't expecting seven reviews, not even 5, BUT 13 is what I got! I love you all so much; next chapter will be posted tomorrow at around 6. Ryan, here's your reward, I have the next chapter ready, but I want to give people tim to read last chapter and this one. **

**~SO yeah thanks to all of those who think I sound kinda sorta like Michael Grant, but I don't own Gone yet T_T**

Diana had never seen Caine cry like that. Except maybe on those terrifying weeks when he was possessed by the Darkness.

Caine threw his head up at the sound of Diana's voice. She hid her body behind the room door.

"D-Diana?" he asked standing up slowly, like a toddler taking his first steps.

"No, it's the big bad wolf" she said, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her, a beautiful smile of his that he used only with girls. Her heart skipped a beat; did she really want him to know?

What if he got mad? Or rejected her? What if she ruined whatever he had built in town with the news?

"Well, you got what you wanted. Goodbye" she said closing the door behind her. She stood there, her back to the door. She allowed herself a pair of tears and then reached down to her belly. Three bars, then a kick. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to not feel.

Caine saw the door closed, and his heart stopped. It was as if Diana herself had been closed away from him forever, but Caine was a king and a king had to save his queen; no matter what.

He ran toward the door and tried the handle. Closed.

"Diana?" his question sounded more like a plead.

"What?" she asked from inside. She was crying, he could tell.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Feeling that if she said no he would die.

"You can if you want to" she said.

Of course he could, he was fearless leader, and he was king.

He opened his palms slightly and the door opened to the king.

And there was the queen, standing slightly backwards, as if carrying a heavy object. Her hair was long, like he had imagined. Her arms crossed. Her back to him.

He closed the door behind him.

"Hey" he said. What a mess he was, Diana was right, he couldn't speak right around girls.

"Hey" she answered, still crying. Hating herself for crying, she'd sworn she wasn't going to.

"Diana, I know you're mad. You left me hoping that was why, and not because you moved on. Damn it Diana, would you please look at me! This is hard ok? I'm not used to…I don't like…" he said.

"You're not used to? You don't like? What Caine? What? Apologizing? Admitting that you were an ass. You want me to look at you? You want to see what you did to me?" she asked, her voice breaking on that last question.

"I don't apologize to anyone. No one but you. Because you were with me always and I failed you" he said, looking down in shame.

"Caine I don't know how to say it" she whispered.

"It's ok. If you want to stay here with Sam you don't have to say it. In fact I don't want to hear it" he said. He felt his body going tense as soon as the words were out.

"You idiot" she muttered.

"If things were the way they were when we arrived at the island than I would say yes. Me, Diana the girl, will always belong to you" she said.

Caine looked up, feeling relieved.

"But I'm not Diana the girl anymore" she cried.

Caine ran to where Diana was and wrapped his arms around her waist. Something was wrong; Diana was big, too big. He spun her around and looked at her up front for the first time in three months.

"Diana…you're, you're" he stammered. His eyes were wide, his jaw dropped slightly.

"I'm not Diana the girl anymore, I'm Diana the mother" she cried. She gave in and sobbed onto his chest, hoping so bad that he wouldn't push her away. To her relief he wrapped both arms around her.


	11. Chapter 10

** Thanks for the reviews you guys, keep on telling me what you like, what you don't, and so on! ^_^ Due to reason beyond my control I wont be able to post at 6 and since I didn't want to disappoint you, im doing it now SO here is part 2 of your reward.**

**~Oh yeah ….I'm sorry I'm not Michael Grant. Because A, I'm a girl. And B we're probably not the same age considering I'm 16, soo yeah **

Holy, holy, holy. It was all Caine could think off.

Diana was pregnant. It was obviously his, he wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise, she looked big. Women don't get that pregnant overnight.

He went through a whole roller coaster of emotions. At first he felt happy, what else could he ask for? His queen would obviously come back and not only that but she was going to give him a child. Then he felt very afraid, what was he going to do? Yes he was one of the oldest people living inside the FAYZ, but he was still fifteen; he wasn't ready to be a father. Then he hated himself, he still did. He had singlehandedly ruined Diana's life.

Why had he done that? He felt so guilty he almost cried again.

He let go of her and kneeled to his knees. He had never, ever done this in his life, ever. The idea of begging on his knees had never even crossed his mind.

"Diana, I'm so sorry. I should've never asked for you to be with me in order to do as you said, and then not even keep on my promise" he started, placing his forehead in the back of her hand, which he held tightly.

"I'm so sorry for not being there when you were always there for me" he said.

Then it hit him. All the battles lost and along she had been there. Not because she knew he would win the next battle, but because of him. It was impossible to believe that the girl standing in front of him was the same girl who had asked him to trip an annoying classmate.

Yet he loved both girls equally.

"Diana come with me, I'll take you back to the island. You can wait there while this is over. Im sure it's not that long from now until its here" he said running his hand through her belly.

"Then I'll bring both of you back to town and take care of you" he finished.

Then he felt it, the new life growing inside Diana. Life he had helped create.

Diana heard Caine. It all sounded sweet, so temptingly sweet. An island for herself. No more working, exerting herself. When the time came, her child would come into the world safe. It wouldn't lack anything. It would have a mother, a father, luxuries, all which she had lacked throughout her own childhood.

Her childhood. Who was she kidding? She could stand Caine, in fact she loved him above anything, but that didn't take away from the fact that he wasn't a good person.

He'd killed people before, with a flicker of his hands. She remembered her own father, how violent he had turned, and he had been a good man at first. Caine? He wasn't good, so what would that do to her child? To live with someone like that? What if Caine turned like Diana's father one day? It would be ten times worse considering he was already bad.

She wasn't going to let her baby live through what she did. It didn't deserve it. It was enough injustice that it had to be born inside a hell like the FAYZ, with terrible parents.

"SO what do you say Diana? Come with me?" he said, giving her another heartwarming smile.

"No" she said.

Caine's breath left him as soon as she said the words. No. Diana had never really said it up to his face before. She had slowly maneuvered around his heart and brain so that all her rejections were more like encouragements, but right now he was being straight out rejected.

He couldn't help but ask, "Why not?".

Diana looked down at Caine's hand, it was on her belly. In one quick motion she snapped it away. She stared down in silence for some time, silence that he dared not interrupt.

"My child has no father" she said almost inaudible, still looking down at her folded hands placed neatly on her bump.

"Diana, what are you talking about? Of course it does. It's my child too" he said starting to feel annoyed again. Only this time it wasn't out of frustration, but rather anger.

Diana looked up slowly.

"Like I said, I'm not Diana the girl anymore, I'm Diana the mother. I'm not your property and I'm not going to allow you to drop me off in an island while you play King in town. Guess what Caine? It doesn't work that way. I refuse to play under anyone's rules ever again. Like I told you when we meet, I play whenever with whomever I want, and now I won't be there anymore. I stayed long enough, now it's time for me to win."

Caine turned away from her, his face starting to gain color and his breathing sharpened.

"So…you're not…coming?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice down.

"My first answer hasn't changed" she said gently.

"Well…I guess, I guess…I should leave now" he said trying not to look at Diana as he exited the room.

Diana held her breath until the door closed shut. She tried to concentrate on the reasons she had rejected Caine for, but all she could think off was the fact that he probably hated her now.

He'd probably never come back, ever again, but the situation didn't make her sad. It made her angry. Once again, life had found a way to make it difficult for her.

"Diana, he's gone may I….?" asked Brianna entering the room.

"Get out" she whispered feeling venom in her veins once again. Now that she knew that Caine wouldn't be hers, she had no reason to be sad anymore, she could stop being anxious. The thought almost made her laugh of joy and cry in dire sadness.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" said Brianna starting to approach Diana.

"GET OUT!" she shouted looking up at her.

"But Diana?" she started.

"Get out! I hate you! I hate every one of you! I hate myself! I hate my life! I hate this place! And I hate this stupid WALL!" she shouted out, banging one of the room's walls.

Of course Brianna understood which wall she was speaking of.

Brianna left the room, starting to feel a bit afraid of the girl on the other side of the door.

Diana panted. She felt so relieved she'd finally said it. Then she cried, she cried because she knew they wouldn't understand. Her constant struggle and her constant loss. She had to win at least once.

Just once.

Sam followed Caine; he had stormed out of the house without a word. The sky was gray outside, and the town looked gloomy all of a sudden. The only sound outside was the sound of footsteps as Caine walked hurriedly on the unpaved road.

"Caine!" he shouted.

Caine continued without flinching or even remotely appearing to having heard Sam.

"Caine!" he shouted again.

Caine finally turned, his eyes bloodshot, all life seemed to have drained from them.

"Why? I don't understand. All the people I love leave. Tell me Sam why did our mother give me away? We were babies, what was the difference? Why does the girl I love reject me?" he said, his voice plain, dead.

Sam felt horrible, he hadn't had luxuries like Caine did growing up, but he had grown with the love of his biological mother. He had sometimes sat at school during Father's Day drooling over the fact that he had no one to call dad, while Caine had neither parents.

He wondered what it would feel like, if he had been given away too. Just a minute of consideration and he could almost understand why Caine was the way he was.

Almost but not quite.


	12. Chapter 11

Astrid walked towards her brother and offered him some nutella.

"Here Pete, munchy munchy" she explained.

"Munchy, Munchy" her brother replied.

She had tried coaxing food into him for almost two weeks now with the same response.

He would eventually just open his mouth and swallow. Before that though, he could eat by himself. That was before that day, when he lifted the FAYZ wall.

She didn't know what exactly was wrong with him. She liked to think that he had fallen into autism, but she knew perfectly well that whatever was wrong with her brother was the Darkness's fault.

She wasn't safe alone, alone she often thought of beautiful things, like death. She had considered more than once taking her own life; killing herself and her brother. Astrid couldn't do that, after all it was a sin.

Faith. What a pathetic thing to embrace. If god be so good why did he punish her? Astrid had followed most rules. She had lied once or twice in her life, but other than that she was a good kid.

What she was now wasn't a shadow of what she'd been then.

"Astrid! Astrid!" someone called, banging on her door.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Caine's back" said the voice.

Astrid headed for the door. There in front of her was standing a scared Dahara, looking around nervously.

"Dahara? What's going on?" asked Astrid, not really caring what was going on.

"It's Caine he got here about twenty minutes ago, he tossed a couple of kids around and then he came to the clinic demanding alcohol. I didn't really know what to do and I was so scared, so I gave it to him" she said flinching slightly.

"You gave him rubbing alcohol?" Astrid asked incredulously. You didn't need to be a genius to know that enough of rubbing alcohol and any human being could die.

"Come on" said Astrid grabbing Dahara's arm and pulling her outside.

"Astrid, your brother?" asked Dahara tentively.

"He's not here" answered Astrid.

"He's right there" retorted Dahara pointing with her free hand at the blonde boy laying on the living room floor.

"He's not here" answered Astrid once again, meaning every ounce of what she said. Pete wasn't there; he had never been.

"Diana, you know we're here right?" said Brianna her arm around Diana's shoulders.

"Yeah" said Diana wiping her eyes clean of tears once again.

"You don't need him Diana, us three, we're strong women. We don't need no men" Lana said, softly patting Diana's leg.

"Yeah, than why am I crying and neither of you are?" Diana said, her voice catching in the end.

Both Brianna and Lana were silenced.

"It's because we have people surrounding us that love us. Unfortunly, we have no one who will love us no matter what" said Brianna looking at Diana's belly and patting it.

"You are blessed Diana, you might have the love of your life in there" Brianna said laughing a bit.

Diana smiled, Brianna was right. She had chosen her child over Caine, she had chosen what she thought best.

"So Diana aren't you at least a bit exited" said Lana, cheering up for Diana's sake although all she wanted was talk to Sanjit. Ask him what he was for her.

Diana looked down at her belly, she wasn't exited at all. Four months to go and she'd be giving birth; her experience earlier that day had taught her the physical pain of being a mother. She couldn't help but wonder if her body would be ruined. Then there was the fact that she'd have to care for a little creature right after that.

The whole thing sounded nightmarish.

"Not really, I actually have a lot to tell you, but I don't feel conftarble talking about it in front of the boys" she said. Both Lana and Brianna looked at each other and blushed.

"Is it about how good Caine was at it then we don't want to hear it" said Lana looking away.

Diana laughed a bit, "No stupid, it's about the baby".

"oh" Lana replied, blushing deeper.

"I don't know what's going on. When I first found out about it I did because I felt the power, I saw the bars" said Diana.

Lana's mouth fell open, Brianna gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Diana, the baby. It's a freak?" Lana asked.

"That's not the worst part" said Diana, looking up at both girls.

"It's a three bar".


	13. Chapter 12

**You guys I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. I hope you like it. I am telling you now I'm adding the spoilers that have been revealed so far. FYI I'm not even halfway done with this story and I'm glad to know that the community of people who read it is growing larger and larger. I'm sorry for not updating but right now I'm doing college and high school AT THE SAME TIME so I have a lot to do. I apologize right now if it takes me a tad longer to update but I'm trying my best. I want you to know that you guys inspire me. It's weird that all of you appreciate my writing and most of my friends don't even know I even write. Whenever someone walks by and I'm writing in my laptop, I close it there and then. I'm not ashamed, it's just that I think that only people who feel as passionate as I do towards Gone should read this story, well without further ado here it is. (Drumroll anyone) (I would love it if you actually did )**

**~oh almost forgot, I don't own Gone, but if I did things would go a little like this….**

"Caine? Can you hear me? Caine wake up! That idiot, why would he…" the voice muttered.

Caine heard everything as if muffled by a piece of cloth. His head was throbbing and with each heartbeat the world seemed to shift clockwise. He tried opening his eyes, but the task seemed tedious when he visualized himself doing it.

Then he felt a sharp pinch on the cheek, and his eyes flew open without his permission.

Standing in front of him was a frowning blonde who looked somewhat blurred. Right next to her was a shorter figure holding a drained alcohol bottle and reading the back.

"Caine? Are you mad? You could've died! We even had to send Taylor to the Lake to fetch Lana. And let me tell you something, no one was in favor of that. That little snob will probably spread lies about all of us" blabbered Astrid in that obnoxious tone that Sam found so attractive.

"Are you always this annoying, or are you hoping to get killed if you try this hard?" asked Caine.

Astrid sighed.

"He's fine, I guess Taylor will just cause chaos in the Lake" said Astrid as-a-matter- of- factly.

Caine could just tell she'd given up on life already.

"Caine why did you do this?" asked Dahara, bringing the bottle up to Caine's view.

"She said no" he answered.

"What?" asked Astrid.

Caine rose and walked away. He wanted her back. He had lost two people, the two most important people in his life. The only two people he could call family, his queen and the baby she was expecting.

His adoptive parents had spoiled him badly through his toddler years, but as soon as they had their first biological child, they neglected him. They even straight out told him he was adopted, as if he didn't already know. He had spent three years of his life in an orphanage.

At the age of six most boys were starting to find interest in sports or such, Caine had found an interest in imagining why his real parents had abandoned him. He often imagined his mother coming for him and telling him that he was a long lost prince who would soon become king.

No such thing ever happened. When he had learned he had an actual brother and mother, he felt no affection whatsoever towards them. In fact he disliked Sam, but Nurse Connie Temple he hated and resented.

He had grown up resented and full of sorrow and all because she had gave him away.

Diana he loved, it was the one being out there he couldn't afford to lose, like the others. She was the only person he could say had given his heart to.

He hadn't even allowed it. Caine didn't believe in love before meeting Diana, he believed in power. He had seen attraction as just another way to gain power. He had always operated under the standpoint that people who had power were loved and respected. How wrong he had been. He certainly didn't believe in love now, Caine wasn't the one for it, but he believed in Diana.

She was all he could ever ask for, he hadn't been destined to grow up as a happy child surrounded by love like Sam, but who was Diana to say their baby wasn't ether. He didn't want his child to go through what he did.

Did he want to be there or did he want to never have a part in that child's life? What would become of his life?

Caine's head spun out of confusion, he couldn't stand it anymore, the pressure, the pain, the uncertainty.

He had to go somewhere where his head would be cleared. He ran back to the room where Astrid was.

"I'm leaving, you're in charge" he said.

"Wait!" she shouted and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to be in charge" she said, looking intently into his eyes.

"Then Howard is" he said, pulling away and running.

Caine ran with all the strength and speed he possessed. He ran to the marina. He ran, hoping that he would find an answer where he was going to.

Brianna thought it over and over. She herself was a three bar. How was it possible that a being that wasn't even born yet, was stronger than she.

The thought scared her. Diana was sitting in front of her sobbing softly, that Diana she felt sympathy for and liked, but the Diana who had shouted at her to 'get out' she was afraid off.

Then there was Caine who she hated and felt a deep fear towards. Those were the parents, so what would be the child. The thought made her flinch.

"Promise me you won't hurt it!" cried Diana placing a protective arm around her belly.

"I don't know Diana, we don't know what he can turn out to be..." started Lana.

"It's not its fault, that Caine and I are monsters. Please, just promise me" she cried into her hands.

"I promise" said Brianna, not knowing if she could keep her word.

Quinn stood up and wiped a sheet of sweat that had developed in his forehead. It was almost lunch time and his stomach rumbled softly. He turned around in his boat to whistle the signal that indicated lunch, but instead of finding his crew looking up at him he found Caine running at superb speed towards the ocean.

He remembered that day when he had appeared at the marina, much like he was now and demanding a boat. Then he had tossed his crew around and Quinn himself had been terror struck by the illusions Penny had caused him to suffer.

He braced himself for the worst. Caine looked at the water as if seriously considering throwing himself in there and swimming away.

When he arrived at the shore Caine looked up at him in a snap movement, much like a startled animal.

"Didn't know you could run like that your majesty" Quinn noted.

"Coates Track Team, first place, five years straight" he said, but his face was void of emotion.

Quinn nodded.

"Listen I need you to take me somewhere, the island. Do you remember?" he asked almost politely.

"Yeah I remember. No problem" Quinn said.

"Now" Caine ordered with a glare.

"Sure, your majesty" Quinn affirmed.

He didn't know what Caine wanted at the island, but he sure as hell didn't look ok. He looked like a wounded animal who was being defensive. He wondered who was the being that could make someone like Caine look like he did at the moment; he was afraid of whoever it was.

Diana wondered around the lake, allowing her toes to get wet here and there.

Her tears were silent, for she made no choking sounds or gave strangled shouts like most people. The pain was big enough that she couldn't even do that. She wished that the FAYZ had never happened. She would probably be in Coates, no not really, if she as right they would be in summer vacations. She would be secretly awaiting the moment school started to see Caine after a long break in a house that was big and empty. Now her highest hope of ever seeing the love of her life was near zero.

She tried not to dwell on the fact that she was also pregnant. The fact made her realize what would happen when if the FAYZ ever went up again. What would her mother say to her? Probably deny her ever being her daughter. What would Caine's parents say? They liked Caine alright, but above that they treasured their reputation.

The harsh truth was that if the FAYZ wall went up, she would be in so much trouble. She'd rather stay there, inside, were although having a child wasn't normal she'd be able to raise it and keep it. A place where she felt independent, a place in which she was accepted.

At that point having spent almost two years inside the FAYZ, she should've expected anything really but she wasn't prepared for what came next.

A girl's cry of pain echoed inside Diana's ears. She spun around to see two fidgeting kids, both looked about five years old.

"Give it back Charlie!" shouted the little girl. Her arms at her sides, fists curled tightly; her blonde pigtails flying slightly.

"No! I've told you, it's mine!" shouted Charlie, holding on tightly to an object that was too far for Diana to recognize.

"Hey! You two!" shouted Diana, trying to save Sam from just another non sense of a problem.

"Give it back Charlie or I'll use it on you!" the little girl, slightly extending her palm.

"You wouldn't, you won't or ill throw it in the lake!" Charlie shouted back grabbing the object which looked like a doll and making it hover over the lake.

"Don't" whispered the girl and looked at the doll intently, raising her hand ever so slightly.

"You told me you would be my friend always, you're being a bad friend!" shouted Charlie throwing the doll into the lake in a simple swinging motion.

"NOOOOOOO!"shouted the girl, her eyes following the doll like it was a life line. Her eyes left the doll as soon as it hit the water and shifted to Charlie.

Her hand raised further and her fingers extended animal like. Her ferocious eyes looked his for the briefest of the moments and then he was frozen.

A layer of ice covered him completely, as if a strong, cold wind had blown by him and left him still on the spot. Diana made her best to reach the little girl.

Her small hands were in her ears and she was shaking her head madly.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" she half muttered half shouted.

"Shh, its ok" said Diana.

She got closer and closer to the girl who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Here" she said offering a hand, the moment her hand reached Diana she saw.

"Four" she gasped.

**~ Like I said you guys are the only ones that read this story, so would you plzzz review so I can daydream about the fact that my reading teacher is the only one that thinks my writing is horrible **


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys, I was only going to put one chapter up, but then I remembered ho awesome yall are and so yeah. I know you guys liked the last time I did a flashback so next chapter will contain one involving everyone's favorite Telekinetic and his biological mother. Love you all so much and here it goes.**

**P.S~ I don't own gone, only what I've written about it. And even that should be Michael Grant's.**

Caine didn't speak to Quinn, who promised arrival at the Island in about three hours. He watched the soft waves and soon started losing conscience.

Ever since he had found out he was Sam's brother he'd started having these weird dreams. He was three again and he lived in a dull place that seemed to be packed with nuns and kids. Most were older than Caine and so naturally he got pushed around a lot.

Caine held on tightly to what looked like a doll but at closer look was a stuffed Napoleon. He lay in bed and cried. He asked himself the same question over and over again, 'Where is my parents?'

There was never an answer.

"Caine? Caine we're here".

Caine opened his eyes and saw it. They settled at a small port and Caine unbanked.

"Well I have to go back man, when do I come back?" Quinn asked.

"Two days" he answered easily, having planned ahead.

Quinn nodded and Caine walked toward the house. He felt like he was the Napoleon he had seen in his dreams, isolating himself after having lost a battle. Not only that but he was also going back to the place where things could've been.

He could've been with Diana through her early pregnancy, he could've had Diana, he could've been happy. He walked to the house where he was offered everything he never had. He wondered if that was why he had denied it all. He had chosen power over love and that was a choice he would have to live with.

When he finally arrived at the house he found it empty of course. He had hoped the place was more welcoming, but the place wasn't complete without her. The place looked like it had when they left. They had done so suddenly because that's how Cain had wanted it.

The table was clean, for Diana had made sure to keep the house clean when they were living in it.

Why hadn't he paid attention to those little things before? She had always done little things to keep him happy, but all he had done was hurt her over and over. He entered the bedroom and found it like they'd left it. The sheets were tangled, he blushed. He didn't know how he had done it, gotten Diana pregnant. He had always been so shy, even grabbing her hand was an incredible task, and then all of a sudden they were like two flames. During those many private moments he had felt like a flame; not small but not big. Diana was likewise, but when they were together they were like a forest fire. Natural and unstoppable.

He grabbed a pillow and curled in the fetal position on the floor.

It was going to be a long week.

Sam stood there examining the girl from every angle. At simple view there was nothing special about her, other than the fact that she looked incredibly sad. She was small, she looked five but she had told them she was seven. Her hair was in pigtails that were bright blonde and tied with bows. Her skin pale, and her eyes a pure blue. She looked like an ice princess, the surprise was that it was exactly what she was.

"Let me get this straight, you can shoot ice out of your palms?" he asked, felling stupid.

"Yeah, but I swear I only did it because Charlie took my doll" the girl sobbed.

"What's your name?" asked Diana, who was standing crossed armed behind the girl, examining her. It what she was used to doing, it was her area of expertise, evaluating freaks.

"Sally" the girl said wiping her tears off.

"Ok Sally," said Diana turning the girl's chair around and getting close to her, so much their foreheads were touching. Both arms grasping the armchairs.

"See that guy right there" she said pointing a finger at Sam, but never moving her gaze away from Sally's eyes.

"That is Sam Temple he's a freak, he lives in the FAYZ, he's a four bar, he's a hero" said Diana, with no input of affection.

Sally nodded eyes wide.

"See this" Diana said pointing to her own belly.

"Caine Soren did this to me. He's a freak, he lives in the FAYZ, he's a four bar, and he's probably the most hated person inside this stinking hole" said Diana, when she spoke like she would of an un-understood artist.

Sally gasped at Diana's honest words.

"Sally, you're a freak, you live in the FAYZ, you're a four bar. The question is, who do you want to be?" asked Diana. Sam could see why she was the perfect one for Caine.

After all like Sally, Caine could sometimes be like a stubborn child. Even Sam was amazed at the fact that Sally was more afraid of Diana than of him; and this was a pregnant Diana. He smiled a little to himself. He wondered if he should tell Diana, about what Caine did, leaving Perdido beach and went to the island.

Sam didn't blame him; he needed to clear his mind. Unfortunly the news had come from a nervous looking Astrid. She had changed as well, for the better or the worst. All of them had changed.

Caine would change, Sam could tell. His brother was only cold because he had been raised without love, but that would change because at fifteen he was still a kid, growing. He would grow with the love of Diana and hopefuly that of his child.

Sam, he had changed too. He no longer was afraid of having to take charge, he was used to it. He still loved Astrid, that part of him hadn't changed, but for sure the more weak side of him had.

Astrid, she wasn't the same fragile girl that needed protection. She was strong, but something about her told Sam, she had given up.

Diana, standing in front of him, had changed. She was no longer the girl they called 'the witch'. She was kind although not affectionate, and she was part of his family too. If Caine didn't come back, Sam would help Diana because he had learned to appreciate who she was and her well hidden heart.

They all had changed, but their hearts still spoke out. No matter how much time they spent inside the FAYZ, Diana would always love Caine, and Sam would always love Astrid. Both of them had something in common, they had given up and so they ran away.

Caine was bored after two hours of lying on the floor, feeling sorry for himself. So he decided to explore the house. When they had lived there, he hadn't really ever left the room and the kitchen. All he needed was there.

Soon he found a large room filled with stacks and stacks of books. All of which appeared to have never been opened. Caine walked a bit and sat on one stack, he picked the book closest to his reach. Hard cover, the title in soft white letters, a short history of Napoleon. Caine grinned, the book looked everything but short.

Caine vaguely remembered his dream about being pushed around and bullied by older kids. He could remember now, those terrible years living at the orphanage. His only friend, a raged Napoleon doll who he had been born with. He had always had it; he had actually taken it to Coates. It was well hidden back in that abandoned building.

Caine learned over the course of five hours how Napoleon had lived and been a Kind both loved and hated. He too appreciated power, but he had also loved. The name of his wife had been Josephine, and he had loved her very much. He had believed that he and Josephine were united through destiny.

Caine felt like Napoleon, a powerful king that loved. His Diana though wasn't like Josephine, she was strong willed and powerful in her own way.

He wondered whether or not it was destiny that had united him and Diana. One thing was for sure, destiny had made sure to tear them apart. It had torn Caine apart all his life.

**I cant wait for Fear so I can see how much of what I've written matches the book **


	15. Chapter 14

Astrid's heart beat faster with every second that passed.

"Pete!" she shouted at the top of her lungs after she had searched every room.

There was no answer, even if he was in the house. Which he wasn't, Astrid had spent five hours straight looking in every stinking corner of the place where they lived. She cursed loudly, something she would've never done before.

"Why? He hasn't moved from the same spot for five months and now out of nowhere he disappears?" she mumbled to herself, feeling like she had serious mental problems.

She ran out of the house, she had to find an answer, even now. She was still Astrid, the girl who wanted the answer to everything. That was who she was deep down, and when she had lost grasp on which answers were right and which were wrong, she had fallen apart.

If she had been her little brother, she would've run away too. After all that time inside the FAYZ she realized what would've taken away all the pain, running.

She felt she could keep on going forever, and never have to turn back, she ran to the lake. She wasn't running away anymore, she was running forward.

Sam, always there when anyone needed him, the only thing he had asked for was Astrid's company. He had been denied that by the person he had helped most.

She kept on running, hoping not to fall again.

"Hey! Will you stop that! Just because Caine isn't here doesn't mean you can fool around, he'll be back in two days!" shouted Howard. He had a seven year old pinned against the wall. He kept on struggling against Howard. Orc was holding back the older kids who had decided to start bulling a freak.

The kids Orc was watching over didn't even dare to move. Howard had not overreacted at the fact that he had momentarily gained power. He was good at being the second best, not only Albert's, but apparently Caine's too.

Howard was told Caine would be back in no time, one day from that moment.

He didn't blame Caine; after all, every other person who had ruled the FAYZ hadn't lasted as long as he.

He only wished he'd get his feelings under control. Sometimes Howard thought that Caine was psychrophilic to some level. He had all symptoms, delusions of grandeur, no sense of guilt, no sympathy to other's feelings. The only thing that derived him from that category was the fact that he could feel love, for only one person so far.

Sometimes he thought that Caine was the most powerful person inside the FAYZ, but in reality someone WAS capable of breaking the almighty Caine, Diana. So technically Diana was the most powerful because of her manipulating ways; that's how Howard saw himself. Not powerful because of his own strengths, but rather for his ability to manipulate others.

He hoped someday his abilities would really come into play.

For the second time that week, Sam heard a wild knocking on the door. He went to the door expecting the worst, but his fear didn't prepare him for what he encountered behind the door. A blonde figure collapsed into his arms. She was warm, too warm. When she looked up at Sam, he noticed the layer of sweat dripping down her forehead. He frowned.

She was also crying her eyes out.

"Astrid?" he began.

"I'm sorry Sam, just… let me pull myself together" she answered, hugging him tightly around the waist.

His hands, which had been raised up protectively like a criminal who was surrendered, relaxed down. Even so he didn't hug her back, he felt that if he did he would gain hope; something he couldn't afford.

Finally Astrid let go off him with one last squeeze. She wiped her tears, the sweat all dried up.

"Sam, I know it's awfully late, too late perhaps, but I had to. I had to come. I was afraid Sam, and I know that's no excuse" she said really fast.

For a second Sam thought that Astrid was finally going to tell him, I love you, and mean it. He allowed himself to hope, something only Astrid could make him do. Of course he was rewarded for his stupidity.

"What are you saying?" he said some enthusiasm in his voice.

"It's Pete, I left him alone because to be perfectly honest he was kind of freaking me out and ANOYING me. I also did it because the idiot you have for a brother started drinking rubbing alcohol…" she continued.

And just like that Sam's hopes were shattered once again.

"Wait, are you saying you came here because your bother got lost?" he asked his pitch going up an octave.

"What did you think" she asked tilting her head a bit.

"Nothing" he lied quickly.

Just like that Astrid was back in Sam's life, for the better or the worst. She had never fit in his life perfectly. She was just like a rose standing in the middle of the snow, blooming all of a sudden into Sam's life. It was the only warmth he could find in the place he'd learned to call home.

When Quinn got to the Island Caine wasn't ready. He found him in a large room, looking fanatically for something under a mattress.

"Caine?" he asked.

"Oh, you're here. Good. Wait a second I just need to find something" he explained, almost apologetically.

"No rush" he answered, scratching his neck.

"Ah-ha!" Caine exclaimed from under the mattress. He came up holding something small and shiny in between his thumb and index fingers.

"Ok Quinn, we can leave now," he said picking up a large tool box.

Quinn nodded and guided him to the boat. They fit perfectly even with the tool box.

"Your majesty, why did you go there?" he asked slightly, wondering if he was even allowed to ask.

"Have you ever heard of self-fulfilling prophecy?" he asked staring out at the sea.

"Yeah" answered Quinn.

"Well, I think thought if I didn't get my confidence back, I would fail because all I could think of was the fact that I would keep on failing. I know what to do now" Caine answered, sounding decades old.

" I understand" Quinn answered.

"Oh, can you?" Caine asked, his head snapping to where Quinn sat.

"When I left Sam, when I betrayed him, I thought that I would never do anything right again. For some time I didn't, but then I traveled the lonely road and discovered fishing, I gained my confidence. Not only that but I also figured out who I really was, I remembered who I was" Quinn answered, feeling the truth of his words sink in.

"So what you're saying is, I should change my interests, forget about the past?" Caine asked, sounding confused.

"It worked for me, and now at least I'm in good terms with Sam. Which by the way is more than I could've hoped for" Quinn said, looking down at his knees.

"How…can I let go of heaven when I've caught glimpses of it" Caine let out, chocking on his words like he swallowed something unpleasant.

"That's why we live on Earth, and should never expect to see heaven. Then we'll be miserable waiting for it to come to us" Quinn said, looking up.

For the first time ever, he understood why no one would like to be in the King's shoes.


	16. Chapter 15

**Well sorry for not updating sooner. As a Thanks Giving thing I would like to say that I'm thankful for all my readers and all my reviewers, and of course I'm thankful of Michael Grant for giving me so much to work with. And to prove so, TRIPLE UPDATE ^-^**

**~oh so I don't own Gone sadly, if I did Astrid would've died eaten by hunger Coates kids, rather than Panda **

As soon as he stepped out of the boat, Caine thought about what Quinn had said, about heaven. He thought about Diana. He had never been truly loved, and there was a reason why. Love was like a drug, once you tasted it; you never wanted to stop consuming. Caine had always been strong and there was a reason why, he had never loved. He had desired, he had ambitioned, but loved? Never.

He almost wished he had never loved. Then he thought about it, if he had been loved from the beginning, would loving hurt any less. He didn't want to believe that this pain he felt would be non-existent if it weren't because of his biological mother, who refused to keep him.

Why? What was the difference? He realized that maybe his self-fulfilling prophecy might go back to the time his mother choose Sam. She had told him! He remembered now, the memory seemed centuries old, a time far away. When he was barely realizing he loved Diana and his power had begun to prove itself powerful…

**One Year Before**

"I knew it, that idiot. She broke my leg!" Caine complained.

"You'll get back at her" Diana said. Her beautiful face full of concern; he had never noticed how Diana wore no makeup. Somehow she still managed to look better than any girl at Coates.

He nodded, swallowing hard. It had been stupid allowing Dekka to practice her stupid little power on him. She had been able to lift him up along with a cart full of bricks they had stolen from the janitor and let it all drop on top of his leg.

Now they had to go to the nurse, and make up a story, which Caine knew Diana would have prepared. She was one of the most cunning people Caine had ever met, but he felt that there was something about her that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Hey, kids. How may I help you?" asked Nurse Connie. Her of all people. Caine disliked the school nurse; she always seemed to be looking at him. She scared him a bit.

"My friend fell of the stairs, we were pushing a cart of bricks that we found upstairs, but it was heavy for me so Caine offered to push it alone. This dummy, he fell and I think he broke his leg, the cart fell on top of him" said Diana, Caine's jaw almost dropped. She sounded sweet and apologetic, very unlike herself.

"Name?" asked the nurse, all sweet.

"Caine Soren" he answered. The nurse looked up, like a startled animal.

"C…Caine, Soren?" she stuttered. He nodded.

"Go ahead and sit down" she said.

Caine was told later on that he would have to stay there for two weeks. It was break but most Coates kids stayed at the Academy because their parents honestly didn't want them at home. They'd make it up sending pricey presents on Christmas night. Now he was going to have to spend his break in bed when he could be practicing his telekinesis.

Diana came every day, sat next to him. One day he started feeling dizzy.

"My head hurts" he had said.

"Let me see" Diana had answered, putting her hand to his forehead.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Caine let out a moan.

"Caine! You're burning in fever. Nurse Connie? Nurse? Damn it! She left already" Diana shouted, sounding agitated.

Caine lost consciousness after that, he remembered only a few things, Diana, the burning fever that surrounded everything, and above that, his heart. A pain in his chest that he couldn't stand. He thought he felt someone kiss him a couple of times, in the forehead, his cheek, one shy kiss on his lips. He was sure he imagined that last part.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness, must be about midnight, he thought. He felt cold now; at his hand he felt the warmth of someone else. Diana's cheek pressed against his hand; her eyes closed. That was the first moment he loved her.

She was perfect for him, her face so beautiful and flawless, smart, charming. He closed his eyes and dream of the time he would tell Diana he loved her.

When he opened his eyes, the room had become bright and Diana was no longer at his side.

Nurse Connie was at a chair reading a magazine. She soon figured out he was awake.

"Oh, good you're awake. I should've stayed. Apparently you got a terrible fever, I'm so sorry. Your girlfriend is so nice, she stayed here all night and took care of you" the nurse said with a smile painted on her lips.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said blushing," where is she anyway?".

"Her parents came pick her up, tomorrow's Christmas" she explained. Caine nodded.

"If you want I can have someone bring you your things, for when your parents pick you up" the nurse said.

"My parents are picking me up" he said, looking down. He felt a little embarrassed; his parents didn't even want him on Christmas.

Nurse Connie looked at him, her face full of concern, and a frown on her forehead. She looked like she was about to cry.

"So you're going to spend the night here? It's Christmas" she asked. Oh, so she was worried she might have to stay here and watch over him instead of spending the night with her family.

"Oh! Its ok, you don't have to take care of me. I feel much better" he told her. He didn't really even want her there, it was awkward.

"I meant you're spending Christmas alone? You're not even celebrating?" she said.

"It's ok. It's the same every year, only I spend the night in my room" he said, again embarrassed at having to explain his life and how his parents couldn't care less.

Suddenly the nurse stood up and grabbed a tissue, obviously cleaning tears. It was very confusing to Caine that anybody would care about that kind of thing.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, I should've found a way, to keep both" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Temple?" he asked. Nothing the woman said made any sense.

"Nothing, just talking to myself" she said.

"I have to go at four so how about I get you some cookies and milk from the cafeteria?" she asked.

He wanted to tell her that he was too old for that, but cookies and milk sounded good. "Sure" he said.

When the nurse came back she started telling him that as soon as she was done filing paper work she was going to tell him a story. He thought it silly and he tried to rest instead of bracing himself for the awkwardness of the nurse telling him a story.

When she was done, she pulled a chair and at down next to Caine, she simply started telling him.

"There was once a young princess who fell in love with a prince; they lived in a faraway place, away from the prince's family. One day the prince had to leave because if he didn't his poor old mother would die. He never came back for the princess. Soon after her left, she gave birth to two beautiful boys but she could only take care of one. The princess had to choose which baby to keep and which give away to a nice fairy who had offered to take one. The princess spent one week pondering over which baby to keep. One day a fairy queen told her that one of the babies' had a curse on him" she said.

"So she chooses the one without the curse?" Caine predicted. The nurse nodded.

"What happened to the baby with the curse?" he asked, feeling genuinely sympathetic.

"Well it turns out the baby turned into a strong young man, he fought his way through the curse" she said smiling at him.

"Did he ever go back to live with the princess and his brother? Did he ever find out?" Caine wondered.

"I don't know all he'd have to do was look at his birth certificate" she said with a sad smile.

"That's a lame ending" Caine noted.

"Stories don't always have a happy ending" she explained. He nodded, showing her he understood.

"You should rest" she said. He nodded again and made himself conftarble.

When he woke up, he wasn't on his bed. He was standing in the middle of the room, which was covered in dark. His arms were raised slightly at his sides, and the chair and bed were suspended in mid air.

From the other side of the room, he heard a gasp. There standing behind the counter, open mouthed, was Nurse Connie Temple. He dropped everything.

"Why are you here?" he shouted at her.

"I…I wanted to check on you" she stuttered.

"No one asked you to do that" he said.

"I…just… I needed to know you were fine, I felt guilty you were here all alone" she said, tears falling down her face.

"I am nothing of yours, not even friends, you saw nothing! Now get out" he shouted.

"But..." she started.

"OUT!" he had said, throwing a chair her way.

From that day on, Caine had never let his guard down in front of the nurse ever again.

Now that he knew the truth, he understood the nurse's story. There had been something wrong with him that had made her give him specifically away. There had been thinking behind giving him away. That alone gave him hope. So his destiny didn't change, he was already headed to Coates. There were a couple of things he had forgotten in the battered old building.


	17. Chapter 16

Little Pete felt hot, but that was no difference, ever since he had lost his body he had felt that way. Hot, too hot. He didn't exactly know where he was. Only that the place where he was had a sticky quality to it. Like a cave filled with too many sweating bodies. Then there was the dark, all around him; but never on him. The places where he stood were light, even brilliant, but a few feet away from wherever he was there was darkness.

Pete didn't like the Darkness, but he understood it. He knew it wanted him. For whatever reason. Although Pete wasn't inside his body he was always in the part of the FAYZ where his body was.

Living without a body felt like being a ghost. He could walk on earth and also fly, but he couldn't be seen. He sometimes stood by his body or by his sister, followed her anywhere. Of course as long as anywhere meant near his body.

It had been terrifying when he had left his body behind to help Caine and he had tried to follow her, he found that his feet started getting heavier and he began losing himself, his memory. He had forgotten where he was going and he had had enough sense to run back to his body. With every step he took recovering bits of himself.

Then he felt it, his body being lifted by one arm. The other was a tentacle. He immediately knew who was stealing his body and where he was taking it. He understood the Darkness, and he knew it didn't play fair.

Sam helped Astrid look all over the Lake, but her little brother had obviously not gone there. If he had they would've found him, the lake wasn't very big.

"Astrid, he's probably in Perdido Beach" Sam declared to a shaking Astrid.

She let herself slip into a sitting position on the grass that covered the whole place. She put both hands on her face and sobbed.

"Look Astrid, crying isn't ganna make things better, come on" he said extending his hand out to her.

She eyed it hesitantly but finally gave in and took it. Sam picked her up and smiled at her, as brilliantly as he could. She gave a sighed.

"You're right, he must be in town" she said, pulling a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

He nodded. It was going to be some time before they found little Pete in a town as big as Perdido Beach.

They walked through the forest as fast as they could, not wanting the day to get dark before they exited the gloomy place. He wondered if someone might have found little Pete and taken him to the daycare. John who had been a frail little boy dependent on his older sister, was now running the daycare with no problems. That was another thing Caine had done right; soon after he had taken charge of town he passed a law, he called it the children for the children. The law basically consisted on this: every home in Perdido Beach was to take in one to three children from the daycare every week. Most people who lived alone got three and those who lived in groups got one.

They took care of the kids during the workweek and turned them back in for the weekends, unless they got attached and decided to adopt the littlies or felt like taking them out on the weekends. That took pressure from those who worked at the daycare and allowed the kids to live in harmony.

Like that Caine had won the loyalty of the children who would sometimes chant they wanted to be like King Caine.

Those at the Lake were excluded from the law but even then it was good. When the littles turned eight they were released from the daycare and assigned a home to share with a minimum of three people.

Sam had to admit that Caine was pretty damn good at being the King. Unlike him, Sam was pretty good at being the hero. He was going to get Astrid back, when she least expect it she would realize he was the one for her.

Coates looked worse than ever, it was falling apart. Like everything in Caine's life. There was something eerie about the place, the way the front gates open with a slow screech, the way the dead leaves crunched under his feet as he made his way to the building. He could almost hear his own heartbeat over the silence that dominated the place. The front doors weren't as eerie as the gates but Caine wanted to leave them open rather than closed. He walked the dead hallways until he arrived at his room; the numbers were rather faded from their usual black.

He stroked the tangled sheets from those days of gloom, in which he had lost himself in the terrifying visions of the Darkness. Everyone had lost hope he'd ever come back, that is everyone but his Diana.

It felt dumb to call her his when she barely even belonged to him anymore. The time she had been his had been minimal. He bowed down to his knees and digged under the bed for a metal box, the seal had been broken on it. He pulled it and placed it on top of the bed. He opened it softly even reverent.

Inside it was two pieces of paper. The first was the one that he had seen before; it was Sam's birth certificate. The second was Caine's; he had never closely examined it.

Typed in a simple font was Sam's name, place of birth, parents, D.O.B, and social security number. Under all that was a section labeled:

Additional Conditions:

Under which no words were typed. Caine picked up his own birth certificate, same parents, D.O.B, and place of birth. Different social security number, different name, but most significantly under additional conditions instead of blank there was the printed words that made his heart skip.

Look at Reference paper.

What if this reference paper wasn't in Coates? Even worse, what if it wasn't inside the FAYZ?

He quickly made his way to the nurse's office. A flood of memories overwhelming him.

He easily opened the cabinet where all student medical records were. Soren, Soren. He thought as he looked for his name. There it was, he pulled it out. Inside were a couple of papers that were proof he'd gotten certain shoots. He sighed when he saw it, titled reference paper and it looked as if it had been printed seconds ago. New, clean. A one page long paper on what he understood to be a heart disease, and brain damage. It all sounded surreal, how could it be true?

He had been one of the fastest runners; someone with heart disease could never accomplish such things. Brain damage? He passed his tests with straight A's without trying. Could it be the doctors had mistaken him? He didn't understand.

It suddenly didn't matter anymore, who cared? Knowing Nurse Connie's reasons for abandoning him weren't going to change who he was. They weren't going to make him suddenly grow affection towards the nurse.

He wanted one thing above anything at the moment, and that was his small family. The people whose love actually mattered; Diana and the baby. He went back into his room and pulled out the tool box. He digged inside it until he found the right instruments, a couple of things he had no name for but looked like they could perform the job. Hopefully it wasn't too late to fix things.


	18. Chapter 17

Brianna sat in her couch, at her house, but somehow the place didn't feel like hers anymore. Jack wasn't there but Dekka was. She was in the kitchen drinking something, waiting for Brianna to say something, anything. Brianna refused to talk until Jack got home. It wasn't the fact that she knew Dekka had some kind of crush on her, it was the fact that she forcing herself into Brianna's life.

All Brianna wanted was to be near Jack and be happy with him, but of course no one could be completely happy inside the FAYZ. Suddenly the door opened and there was Jack looking all exhausted. He wasn't used to physical exertion and even though he was fifty times stronger than any other 13 year old boy, he was still pretty bad at running and walking long distances. Once again they were perfect together strength and speed, fire and ice.

"Hey" he said with his pretty, shy smile. Brianna stood up and went to welcome him open armed. He quickly embraced her back. When she turned around there was Dekka, staring into the wall. Probably pretending they weren't there.

"Hey Dekka" said Jack, smiling at her. So much for being a genius, Jack was completely clueless as well.

She looked at him like one may stare at something vile lying on the street. His smile slowly faded, and he turned to Brianna for an answer.

"Dekka here wanted to ask you something" Brianna said, looking at the girl sitting on her dining room. Jack turned to Dekka, smiling again.

"What's up Dekka?" he said.

"Well, you know I've been living up at the west shore. I'm so lonely, so I was wondering if I could live here. I'll help with bringing food and cleaning" she said sounding like a homeless. Which of course she wasn't.

"Well of course, it would be awesome if you can keep Brianna some company" he said, like the whole thing couldn't get better.

"We only have two bedrooms though" he thought outloud.

Brianna knew it was wicked, but she had to get Dekka out for both their goods. It wasn't fair, she had told Brianna her little plan up to her face. She wanted to be near Brianna so she could see that they belonged together. When Brianna said no, Dekka said she wasn't asking her. Of course she knew that if she asked Jack he would say yes. Brianna wouldn't be able to explain to him because then she would have to explain the fact that Dekka had a thing for her.

She didn't want to explain. She just hoped their cuddling drove Dekka away.

"Oh, that's no problem. I can move into your room and Dekka can have mine" Brianna said, knowing how much the word would sting Dekka.

"Well if you're ok with that" he said, blushing a little.

"Of course I am, silly" she said, smiling up at him.

So it was settled, their home was about to become the house of a love triangle.

Caine's sweat ran onto the floor, he never knew that working with metal was so hard, and required a lot of physical strength. Halfway through the job the heat radiating from his body had been too much, it gave him a feeling of claustrophobia. He tossed his shirt to the floor. His bare chest looked tan in the dark room, his muscles becoming more prominent as he tried to nail in the right spots.

He was working on a metal box, making intricate patterns to make it look beautiful for his Queen. The piece of gold that would be inside was finished; it hadn't been as hard as the metal.

As soon as he was done he put a piece of dark crimson satin inside, which he had folded and sewed. Next he placed the small gold heart inside and closed the box. He thought he was ready, but his heart skipped a beat when he imagined the pain of being rejected again.

This time he was going to do things right, explain to Diana how things were. One more thing before he left; he digged the closet until he found the ragged stuffed Napoleon. He placed it in a portfolio along with the box.

He gathered up his gut and headed out, back to the Lake.

Diana lay in her bed. She was now six months into her pregnancy and she was starting to have the most painful symptoms yet. At the moment she couldn't even stand up out of the pain produced by the cramps. She held her belly trying to soothe her little baby. Next to that her head had started hurting again, like it had the day she had almost lost her baby. She heard voices in her head, they talked about someone named Nemessis and how they had captured him.

Two of the voices she didn't recognize, but the third she was sure was Drake. It worried her that she was hearing them, especially Drake.

Besides that, he also thought of Caine. She had finally had to quit her job at the boat; she passed the limit when she started crying when they caught an incredibly large fish. Stupid hormones.

She had to finally give in and accept Sam's charity. The small selfish part of he whispered, if you're going to depend on someone might as well be Caine. It was terribly tempting, but it was three weeks since he had first come, he might never come back.

All she wanted was for her baby, who was growing rapidly inside her and whose three bars began looking like four, to be born. She didn't want to be alone anymore.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry? I know it took forever but I lost my USB for a while, in other news I'm done with this story Its all in my computer, we ended with 25 chapters so look forward to that For now I'll post two more chapters and lastly that is not the end of the WHOLE story the sequel will be up as soon as I'm done with this. It's called **_**The First's the hardest. **_**Good luck trying to figure out the title ;) So yeah yata yata love you all and it would be nice to hve 100 reviews before I end this so you do that **

**P.S I don't own Gone, it's all Michael Grant's. Wished I owned Caine but he's Diana's….**

Brianna fell asleep easily in Jack's protective arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She could tell it was difficult for him being at ease around her but he was becoming better at it.

She stiffened when she realized that Jack was murmuring in his sleep, it usually meant he was having nightmares.

"Jack" Brianna whispered.

He didn't respond, his face got screwed up and his grip on her became tighter.

"Jack" she said now, trying to wake him up.

Jack griped her so tight she let out a wail of pain.

That did the trick, Jack woke up startled and immediately let go of Brianna. She was lying down eyes closed.

"Brianna", he breathed, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…you're too strong for your own good" she said with a small grin.

Jack's face dawned in color when he realized what had happened.

"Oh my god, I…I'm so sorry…damn it! I…I just didn't think" he said, finally just digging his face in his hands.

"Jack, its ok. It's just because you had a nightmare" she assured him touching his arm. He flinched away.

"Jack" she whined. He looked up.

"I think you should probably share a room with Dekka now" he said standing up from the mattress.

"What? No I'm staying here" she said crossing her arms. He turned to look at her, his eyes the most serious she had ever seen them. They said, _it's not a question. _

She wanted to cry, but she held it out of anger.

"You should pull that shirt down, wouldn't want Dekka to see" he said, lifeless.

Brianna looked down; her shirt was a bit small. It revealed a pair of newly formed bruises on either hip. She quickly tugged at the shirt. How was she going to explain to him why she couldn't sleep with Dekka without telling him how she felt towards Brianna?

She felt unconftarble around Dekka; she just couldn't imagine herself with another girl. In fact she could only see herself with Jack. She headed for the restroom and washed her face. She looked into the mirror and saw, she saw the Brianna who she'd become. That wasn't her, she remembered those times when Dekka had been her support, the days in which she had been mistreated by Caine and his crew.

Who was she? She didn't feel bad for Diana and Caine, she didn't go out with a boy like Jack who wasn't wild and outgoing like herself; it just wasn't her. She headed out to look for Dekka

She wasn't going to lose herself, she just couldn't allow it.

Caine arrived at town and quickly gave a few orders to keep the town in peace. At the moment he was neglecting his post, but he knew it was worth it.

He made his way to the Lake thinking about the reasons for loving Diana.

_The way she rarely smiles, the way her hair grows fast, the color of her lips in winter…_

He knew it was a bad idea, if he got rejected all those facts would fall on him like ton of bricks. He just hoped this time it wouldn't take him three weeks to recover.

When he saw the tiny sprinkling of the water of the Lake his heart made a summersault. He had never been a coward but at the moment he sure did feel like one. He felt the dejavu, the only other time he had felt like this was when he had gone under the mine shaft to rescue Lana. Just like now he had been afraid of losing Diana. How many times was he going to lose her before his heart gave in?

He suddenly realized he didn't know where Diana lived. He walked towards a boy who looked about twelve.

"Hey do you know where Diana lives?" he asked.

The boy tensed and considered weather to answer or not.

"Yeah, she lives over there" he said giving Caine a set of instructions on how to get there.

"Thanks" said Caine, extending his hand as I to shake hands with the boy, but instead pressed a beto on his palm.

He made his way to Diana's. There was no escaping anymore, he had to be brave.

Brianna went into Dekka's room and knocked lightly.

"Yeah?" called a voice from inside. Brianna entered the room and found her laying there, spread out on the bed. Her brown, knowing eyes turned in her direction.

"I just…came, to talk" said Brianna, suddenly losing her confidence.

"About?" asked Dekka, her eyes never left Brianna.

"Look, I know I was mean. Knowing how you feel and acting like I did, but I don't feel the same" said Brianna.

"Really? How do you know?" she questioned. Jack had left the house for work, which was the only way Brianna had been able to speak the words out loud.

"Because I love him, I want to be with him. Here and hopefully one day outside of the FAYZ" Brianna said, feeling unsure now that she had said it.

"How can you know you don't love me? I bet you haven't even truly considered it!" Dekka said, sitting up. She was obviously angered, enraged.

Brianna had no answer to that. She had never considered it.

Suddenly she felt her face being lifted by Dekka's fingers, and before she knew it her lips where on her own.


	20. Chapter 19

Dekka had never felt braver than she did when she kissed Brianna. She felt both their hearts beating; although out of sync they were equally fast. Brianna's lips were soft and she was responding to the kiss. She wasn't pushing her away. She allowed herself to hope, maybe Brianna had realized that Dekka was the one for her.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, Brianna had a hand over her lips. Dekka closed her eyes, drowning on the feeling of satisfaction.

"So?" asked Dekka opening her eyes slowly. When she turned to look at Brianna, the girl was crying.

"Brianna, are you ok" she said, putting an arm around Brianna's shoulders. She shook Dekka's arm off.

"No! I can't believe I did that! I love Jack, how could I do that to him?" she cried.

"You don't love him Brianna! You just feel bad, that's why you can't even tell him I love you! You think he'll be hurt. I know you, you aren't like this. You're not Astrid or Diana, you don't want a quiet life with a man, you want excitement!" Dekka shouted.

"No, no, NO!" Brianna shouted covering her ears. Dekka took Brianna's hand and placed it on her own heart.

"You feel that. How fast it's going? I bet he's never made you feel like that, so alive" she said. Brianna looked at her, both wanting and not wanting to believe her words.

"I can't. This is too much" Brianna said and stood up. She stormed out of the room; Dekka heard the front door close as well, but not before Brianna shouted.

"Please! Don't ask me!" Brianna shouted from the front of the house, so loud Dekka imagined the words bouncing of the FAYZ wall.

Seconds later Jack peeked inside Dekka's room.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, I think she's mad at herself" Dekka answered, not looking at Jack.

She felt him turn around and go back to find Brianna. But Dekka knew, if she knew the Brianna she loved like she thought she did then she would come back.

Diana woke up screaming. Her baby being drowned in a river whose water looked pitch black; her dreams were becoming vivid, especially the nightmares.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she sighed and stood up from bed. It took her straight two minutes; it was getting harder to move with her enormous belly.

She was wearing a blouse so big it looked more like a dress. She pulled a sweater on and opened the door. There he was, he looked relieved the moment he saw Diana; as if he thought he'd knocked on the wrong house, which was probably the case.

She felt her heart give a leap, but she immediately tried to close the door. He stuck his foot in, like he had the day they'd met. She looked up at him.

"Please" she said, she had been strong enough the first time, to say no, but she didn't trust herself to do so again.

"No, you Please" he said. He looked tired; there were dark circles under his eyes. She almost wanted to stretch her arm and touch them; to ease his pain although her own heart was threatening to kill her.

"Diana, I thought about what you said. That you have to think about the baby, well I do too. I know you got the worst part of this deal, but you know it takes two to have a kid. I love it too" he said.

"Caine I know you, you didn't grow up where I did. I don't want my kid to have to grow up in a violent home" Diana said, already crying.

"And you think I do? Diana I grew up without love, without knowing what a family was. I don't think either of us has any right to just take that from the baby; the opportunity of a family" he said.

She still felt unsure. The Caine that spoke to her sounded like a good father, but what about the Caine that had done everything for power?

He saw the doubt in her eyes. He had a bag in his hand, he followed Diana's gaze; her eyes trained on the maroon colored bag.

"May I come in?" he asked seeking her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting any visits" she said sarcastically.

He grinned, entering the small shack. He walked towards a small table and set the bag down.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Good" she said, but there was a frown on her forehead.

"You can tell me, I am the father" he said. She looked up at him and hugged herself.

"I've started getting some cramps and headaches, but Dahara said the book says it's normal" she said. It felt good, telling someone without feeling guilty of being a burden.

"I'm so sorry" he said, the pain in his eyes earnest.

"I am too. Caine, let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" she asked, knowing his answer too well.

"I want for us to be happy. Neither of us grew up right, because our families were messed up. It's not all their fault, we also choose to take this path, but we know. We know what they did wrong, so we won't do it. I want us to give that baby what we didn't have" he said.

One of the reasons Diana had said no last time, was because Caine had spoken of him getting Diana. He hadn't taken any interest in Diana and the baby. Now he cared about the baby, something Diana agreed with.

"What about us Caine? Are we going to be miserable?" she asked. He grinned.

"How could I ever be miserable with you by my side? Diana I love you, and I like to think you love me as well" he said. He turned around and took a little box from the bag he had brought with him.

It was made of metal and had beautiful carvings of roses and leaves. He took it in both hands and presented it to her.

She eyed him suspiciously. He sighed and opened it for her.

"Diana, have you ever heard of Napoleon?"

Caine's hands shook a bit as he pulled out the golden necklace out of its box.

"Yeah, I've heard of Napoleon" she said, frowning again.

"Well he was a King, and everyone judged him to be an egocentric with no feelings. There is more than one trait to people, but I think people only see me for the bad things I've done. Napoleon was in love, although not many people know that" Caine continued.

"Was he?" asked Diana, kind of mocking Caine.

"Yeah, much like I love you. Above any earthly things, above anything else in this world" Caine continued. He looked down at the floor blushing.

"He thought that something greater than men had brought him and his lover together" he said.

"What was it?" she asked, looking into his beautiful hazel green eyes.

He extended his arm and pressed something small and hard into her palm.

She brought it to eye level. A heart made of gold tied in a golden chain. Carved on the heart was the word, _destiny. _

She started crying again.

"I understand, if you say no again" he started looking down feeling embarrassed and small. Then he felt her lips, pressed against his own. He had never felt like he did at the moment, filled with happiness and relief. They were going to have a baby together, but he had never been kissed like this. So lovingly and honestly; he felt renewed with freshness that only Diana could give him.

They broke apart gasping for air. She suddenly looked in pain, she touched her belly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His voice sounded like that of a paranoid father.

"Cramps" she explained, but grinned up at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I have something else" he said heading for the bag again. He grabbed his doll.

"Well this is rather embarrassing…this was mine when I was young. It's one of the things that I ACTUALLY cherish from my childhood, I want our baby to have it" he said, handing Diana the Napoleon doll.

She smiled, and took his hand. The simple gesture made his heart skip a beat. They head to the second room of the shack, inside which was a room clearly dedicated for the baby. The crib was made of polished wood and filled with green and yellow blankets. There were baby clothes hanged in the door less closet along with dippers and baby formula bottles.

"Guess we're prepared" he said smiling.

"Yeah" she said yawing.

Caine picked her up her feet in a quick motion which made her yelp.

Then she gave away a cherry laugh and swung her legs back and forth.

Caine eyed the bed.

"You think we'll fit?" asked Diana, looking up at Caine. Looking so small.

"Only if you promise to stay real close to me" he whispered to her.

"I promise" she said.

He lay her in the bed first then took off his shirt. He smuggled into the bed and pulled Diana so close he could hear both their hearts. He pulled back the hair that was on her face and lay his cheek on hers; his arm around her belly.

"Diana, I love you" he said, feeling like he had to.

"As I love you; brainless, if I didn't you'd think I'd love your kid so much?" she said. Good old Diana.

"That's my girl".


	21. Chapter 20

It was moments like this that Jack wished that there were wind in Perdido Beach. He ran as fast as he could after Brianna but of course it was useless. She was way ahead of him.

"Brianna" he shouted. But she kept on running.

"Please! Please! Wait!" he shouted. Suddenly, the blur that was Brianna came to a sudden stop.

She looked stiff, as if someone had stunned her with some type of electric current.

"Brianna?" he called out, but she wasn't looking at him. They weren't at the Lake anymore, they were in the forest although not too deep in. He approached her, but she was still.

"Brianna" he said.

"Shh" she muttered. Jack felt confused until he followed Brianna's gaze.

There, barely visible behind the trees, was a large figure he would recognize anywhere. Drake walking forward, but not towards the Lake but towards the south…

_The mine shaft!_ He realized. Even though the sight of Drake alone was enough to freeze his insides, that was not what scared him the most. Drake had a bundle in his arms, a blonde boy that Jack immediately recognized as Astrid's brother. Sam had been absent from the Lake for a whole day to go look for Little Pete in the town. Jack had to tell them, he had too. At the same time what good would it be to tell Sam that Drake had Little Pete if they lost track of Drake.

"Brianna, I want you to go tell Sam what's going on he's in Perdido Beach with Astrid. I'm going to follow Drake, I'm pretty sure he's going to the mine shaft" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes went wide and she nodded after some considering, weighting the possibilities. She understood that was the best plan. She was about to leave when she whispered.

"Please don't leave. You promised"

Jack nodded, he had promised. He wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Diana woke up startled, taking in her surroundings. She was alone in the warm bed, she started crying.

Just a dream, she should've known. Then she saw him come to her from the baby's room.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he asked kneeling be her side. He whipped away some tears that had gathered at her cheeks; a frown on his forehead.

"I woke up and you were gone" she cried out the last word. He looked both confused and amused.

"You want me here that bad?" he asked blushing a bit. Caine Soren, shy with girls since the beginning of the FAYZ.

"Yeah" she said throwing both arms around him. He let out a small chuckle.

They stayed like that for a while; it just felt good to have Caine there. She had been so alone for the past six months that having a partner, someone to tell things, felt amazing.

"Diana" he said.

"Hmm?" she answered, feeling too happy to answer anything else.

"What is it?" he asked touching her belly.

"I don't know" she said, breaking away from the hug and looking at her own abdomen.

He looked too.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked. He sounded absolutely fascinated by the baby.

"Mmm…I don't know. Whatever it is ill love it" she assured him. She looked into his pretty hazel eyes, ringed with thick black lashes. Both Brothers, Sam and Caine, had the same eyes; hazel that turned green at some angles. Caine's eyes had the ability to turn dark when he was serious whereas Sam's eyes turned lighter when angry.

She searched her heart and realized that she had no preference on whether the baby was a girl or a boy, but there was something she wanted. She chuckled a bit.

"What?" he asked looking up at her, grinning.

"I don't care if it's a boy or girl. It might sound cliché but I only want it to look like you" she said.

He smiled. Diana loved him. She hadn't known it until now, how badly she had needed him.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked, rubbing her belly.

"Leaving? To where?" she asked, worrying that he would ruin it all by saying he was going to send her to the island.

"Well, I have to go back to town; believe it or not I don't only sit on a throne all day. This might be OUR first kid but I'm raising over 200 other kids. Plus I think it would be safer if the baby was delivered in town, there is more supplies and more help" he said.

She weighted his words, he was right. She sighed.

"Fine, but how am I going to get to town, six months pregnant, in one piece?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey Everyone! I decided to update today. Hopefully get more reviews. You guys this story is almost over, but there will be a sequel which I already began, it will be called **_**The First's the hardest. **_**Don't give up on me! Quick shout out to those who read and don't review, PLEASE REVIEW! I know you're there, now review. **

**P.S: I don't own Gone, it's Michael Grant's…If I did then things would go a little like this…**

Sam and Astrid walked along with Brianna, who obviously wanted to run.

"So Drake has Little Pete?" Sam clarified. Astrid flinched beside him. Sam himself was a little afraid of seeing the psycho once again.

"Brianna, don't you think it might be a good idea to bring Caine along? Maybe Dekka too…" he wondered aloud.

"No, there's no time" Brianna said, looking ahead. She was obviously shaken by the fact that Jack was alone, right on Drake's heels.

"Fine" Sam said.

They didn't go through the same path Jack, Drake, and Little Pete took; they detoured directly to the mine shaft, hoping that Jack had been right. It only made sense, after all if Drake was still alive it was thanks to the Darkness and he was sure to be its loyal servant.

"Think we'll find them?" asked Astrid who was biting her nails.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Sam said, far away from a joking tone.

Astrid inhaled and nodded, but Brianna answered before he could.

"Drake follows the Darkness, and it's obvious that Little Pete is very powerful. The Darkness has seeked him before, it only makes sense that it would come after him now that he's the weakest. We know the Darkness lives in the mine shaft and that's where we're going. Will we find them? Yes. The real question is whether we'll live to tell it" she said, sounding cold and free of any feeling.

It had taken three hours, but Caine was now finally setting Diana on her feet after carrying her through the forest into town.

She was unflawed by the journey unlike Caine who had to set her down a couple of times to rest his sore arms. She was getting heavy but he refused to say it out loud.

"Well it certainly looks better than it did when I last saw it. Been doing something right, have you my lord?" she said doing a little bow, mocking him. He grinned also looking at the town.

"Guess you could say that but I think what I've done doesn't compare to what you've done yourself" he said placing a palm on Diana's baby. He liked doing that, it was reassuring.

He loved the creature that had made a nest in Diana's womb, but it was miles away from where he stood. He wanted to know it was real; for the first time he wished that this wasn't a dream and that the FAYZ would never seize to exist. He touched Diana's belly because it made the baby more real. Just as he was about to move his hand, Diana's stomach protested under his fingers.

"Hungry mommy?" he asked.

"Are you ganna feed me or what?" she asked.

He laughed and took her hand.

Minutes after Diana was exploring Caine's house as he tagged along behind her. When she made it to his actual room he stood in front of the door, arms outstretched.

"What, I can't come in?" she asked as if it were a joke.

"It's a mess in there" he complained, but that wasn't the reason he didn't want her there.

"Come on, I've lived with you before. It can't be THAT bad" she complained. He shook his head. She extended her arm as if to open the door, but he blocked the door hinge with his arm.

"Caine Soren, you let me in there NOW!" she shouted. She looked so cute with her fists clenched at her sides, but he thought it better she be mad than see what lay inside his room.

"No, I'm not ready to show you THAT" he explained. She narrowed her eyes.

"Well I guess I'm not ready to have you in the same room" she said and stormed off to the room that Caine had called hers.

Dekka sat alone in the house until she grew a hate towards the silence that filled the house.

She had been sure Brianna would come back, what could have possibly happened that could stop her from coming back? It had felt so good to feel her lips against her own she hadn't really thought about the aftermath.

She knew now though why Brianna didn't love her back, she felt sorry for Computer Jack. Why would she? He had been with Caine for way too long to be considered a martyr. It sickened her to imagine Brianna, who was as free and outgoing as fire, with someone like Jack who only imprisoned her. Or was it that she truly didn't love Dekka at all, did she find her disgusting?

If Brianna were with Dekka she wouldn't hold her back, on the contrary, she would further ignite her fire.

Unfortunly though Brianna didn't want to see, Dekka's kiss had forced her eyes open. Hopefully they would stay like that. If Brianna truly didn't love Dekka, would she run away?

Pete felt himself being pulled down by the sharp claws of the Darkness. They pulled him down to his body, somewhere he definitely didn't want to be. His body was weak and controllable, up here in the air he could fight back. Which he was doing as the claws found way into his brain and pulled, pulled down.

_Don't resist me, _it called, but Little Pete continued to fight with all his strength.

_I heard you have a sister? _It asked cunningly. Little Pete fought, not his sister. Leave Astrid.

_What a pity it is she'll die, _the Darkness said as if paying respect to a person who was already gone. Pete shuddered, but continued fighting; he needed to protect his sister.

_You know Whiphand right? I would hate to see Astrid go, especially at his hands, _it almost sang to him. That's all it took for Pete to stop fighting, little by little. He couldn't leave his sister, she was all he had.


	23. Chapter 22

They waited hours, but Drake had not arrived. Either that or he had left already. That was impossible thought, they had had a head start but it couldn't have taken them only twenty minutes in there.

Even so what worried Brianna the most was Jack's absence. Of course it didn't surprise her that he would follow them but it worried her.

"Maybe we should go in" she suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, turning to see if she was serious. Her face was hard.

"Ok" Sam said, taking the first step towards the mine shaft. They were about ten feet away from the entrance when Astrid saw it.

"Wait" she said, kneeling down a few feet ahead, examining the ground.

Written in sand were the letters P. B. S. Brianna and Sam peeked behind Astrid's shoulder.

"What does that mean?" she wondered out loud.

"Well I'm guessing this is newly made. It was probably Jack, telling us where to go" Brianna guessed.

"You're right" she said, somehow surprised.

"P.B is obviously Perdido Beach" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah but S could be anything" Brianna added.

"Store?" Sam offered.

"No, they're trying to stay away from us. If they wanted to cause some kind of riot, they would've done it when they took Little Pete. They want him not us, so my guess is somewhere with little people and somewhere that will get them somewhere else" Astrid said.

"The shore!" Brianna suggested. That would mean that they're probably going to the island, but that made no sense. If Drake wanted Little Pete to take him to the Darkness then why would he take Pete away from it? The Darkness was in the mine shaft.

"I guess it's our best choice" Sam said directing the girls back into the forest. Only Brianna noticed that the usual eeriness that the mine shaft usually possessed was gone.

Caine knocked softly on Diana's door. He had figured out that in life one has to knock a lot of doors and many of them got closed. Or never got opened; which was the case at the moment.

He opened the door slowly, hoping she wouldn't get mad and toss something at his head.

Instead he was faced with the terrifying sight of an empty bed and a trail of blood on the floor that led to the restroom. He gasped loudly, he ran into the restroom.

"Diana!" he shouted. There she was head in the toilet, vomiting loudly into the bowl. He hurried to her side, pulling her hair back and striking it lightly. He didn't flinch once as Diana vomited again and again.

When she was apparently done, he scooped her up and took her to the bed. She closed her eyes and laid there for some time one of her hands resting in Caine's head which was on the mattress, his eyes focused on her.

When she opened her eyes, she turned to her fifteen year old soul mate. He looked like a young kid, being comforted only by her simple touch on his head.

Caine searched her eyes to see if she was strong enough to respond. She sighed.

"It's ok, you don't have to be worried" she assured. He took a deep breath and let it out with his rushed words.

"Not worried? Not worried? Diana you left a trail of blood!" he said pointing to the floor.

"Blood?" Diana gulped looking at Caine in the eye and then down at herself.

"Oh my god" she cried. Caine felt more scared than he had ever felt before in his life, what if they lost it? The baby was all they had to call a positive thing they'd done. He would be devastated, he already wanted the kid, but Diana; she would be destroyed.

"Lana" he mouthed. Diana looked at him again with huge eyes filled with tears he knew she didn't want him to see.

"Come here" he said picking her up carefully and heading outside of the town hall. Outside there were lots of people coming into the plaza for lunch after their first round of working in the morning, he was usually among them having worked all day. Today he felt like a lost man among the crowd of people who were slowing him down from saving his Queen and their baby. Suddenly he spotted a large gray figure about three yards away.

"Orc! Is Howard there?" Caine shouted. Diana shuddered having felt the vibration of Caine's sharp tone shouting out to Orc.

"Yeah I'm here" said Howard walking towards him with Orc at his side.

"Where's Lana?" he asked. Howard took one glance at the pale Diana in his arms and then answered.

"Her house, here in Perdido Beach"

Caine looked around, with these many people in the way he would never make it.

He found a quick answer all of a sudden; his head told him to go through the shore. He should've known not to trust his head anymore.

**Review, Fave PLEASEEE! DO it for Caine and Diana and their baby!**


	24. Chapter 23

Little Pete walked through the beach, resisting Drake's human arm which pulled him along. Something weird had happened when his body was put together with his soul, he had suddenly been free. He could talk, and communicate. He wasn't sure but he thought he could use his powers now, but he didn't want to risk trying it. He could feel his feet getting heavy navigating through the sand, he felt the heat radiate through his body. He heard a pair of even heavier footsteps somewhere behind him.

For the first time in all his life Little Pete felt like any other 5 year old.

Diana held to her belly as if she could hold her baby if she held hard enough. She didn't feel Pain, but that's what scared her most. The sand and the ocean by the shore had helped calm her but not enough.

"Caine? Caine? Are we almost there?" she almost cried. She looked up at him, but his face was hard and he was looking ahead, not at her.

"Caine? Answer me!" she shouted losing her already short patience.

"Yes?" he said through his teeth. Then it fell on her, he was mad at her. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Well she could fend for herself.

"Let go of me" she said in a growl. That did it, he looked down at her.

"What? Are you tired?" he asked.

"Let go of me, I don't need your pity" she said climbing of his arms.

"What? You think I pity you? You think that's why I do this?" he asked, but Diana didn't stop to listen, she kept on walking ahead in the sand, blood all over her right leg.

"Yes, and you know what? You don't have to pretend anymore, congratulations you are free! You probably want back in with me for sex, but guess what? I have someone else and I'm not losing it" she said walking away.

She had been right, her baby was more important than anything now.

She started feeling it then, her baby protesting.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while" said a voice. It wasn't Caine; it was a voice she had always been afraid of. She snapped her head around to see if she was hallucinating, but he was there as present as the ocean. Drake Merrwin.

Caine saw Diana's eyes widen as she say the psychopath. She started backing off but his tentacle snapped around her wrist before she could take another step, it made a loud smacking sound. Caine ran towards them but Drake saw him coming, he pulled Diana making her fall to her knees on the sand. Caine stopped on instinct, he turned to Drake.

"You again?" he asked trying to regain his calm.

Drake let out a chilling laugh, that made Caine shudder.

"Yeah, it's me" he said. Caine looked Drake was struggling with a second body. In his human arm he held a blonde boy that Caine recognized as Astrid's brother. He knew the face but he had never seen the young boy act so…aware.

"Let her go" Caine warned extending his arms, ever so slightly. Drake pulled Diana until she was being held by the neck on both her feet.

"Try anything Soren and she dies" he said running hi whip arm, the color of rust, down her face.

"We won't do anything, we just want to go to the healer" Caine said, in a growl.

"Oh, yeah I heard. You two have gotten yourselves a kid, huh? Always knew you would Diana" he said with a chuckle.

"You don't know a thing about me" spit Diana.

"You know what; I do know a thing or two about you. I'm thinking this will work perfectly. Tell me is that abomination as powerful as his daddy?" Drake asked Diana.

Caine's blood boiled at the feeling of utter helplessness, but his heart stopped beating at what Drake had just said. Of course Diana would know if the baby was a freak or not, she had that ability. He saw the blood drain from her face at the question.

Drake laughed again, "That's what I though".

Drake dragged Diana and Little Pete to the shore. Caine ran again towards them, but this time he was doing something else.

"Back off Soren" Drake said.

"No, I'm coming" he said. Drake thought about it, then like a madman started talking up at the clouds. He apparently found an answer there so he nodded at Caine.

"Fine, better to have no one warning the others" Drake said, nodding.

They walked towards the shore/ marina where Quinn and his crew where.

Diana was being dragged slightly by Drake who had Little Pete by the arm. Caine's heart was on the edge of bursting, Diana in front of him was turning pale, and the quantity of blood she was losing was increasing.

He turned to look at Drake, he hated him. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Diana die! If she did he would never be able to live with the guilt.

He took two tentative steps toward her and started to lift her up.

"Stop" Drake said, his growl had such authority. Caine was repulsed by his tone towards him, Caine Soren, the most powerful person inside the FAYZ.

"I'm not trying anything other than saving their lives" Caine retorted. They glared at each other a few seconds before Drake threw his head back slightly and laughed a bit.

"How you've changed Caine" he said.

"As have you" Caine answered, picking Diana up and walking ahead.

Dekka lay had lay in her bed long enough. She was worried now, where was Brianna? The sun was starting to set outside and she had had way too much time to think. She felt horrible; she had made Brianna sad with her pushiness. Maybe it was true and she had never been meant to be happy.

Even if she was destined to never love she was sure of the fact that she wanted to protect Brianna from any harm and if Jack ever dared put her in danger she would personally make him wish he had never been born. She grabbed a jacket and walked out to look for the only person who could make her feel like this. Happy.


	25. Chapter 24

**Ok so double update, because someone said they couldn't stand the wait, to AuthorOfTheFuture im sorry this story is depressing to you but I think that if I made it any lighter it wouldn't BE like Gone. Anyway I asure you the sequel is much brighter and fluffy. Don't worry I like happy endings but I'd also like to say that these two chapters are VERY violent so if you cant stomach it DON'T Read. Fair Warning.**

**~So none of this belongs to me, just the plot **

Sam walked ahead of both ladies, Astrid and Brianna, hoping that they got to the shore in time. It itched his brain that he didn't know what he wanted to be in time for. Why would Drake take Little Pete away from the mine shaft? He obviously wanted to get him to the Darkness so why go to the shore, away from the gaiapage? Unless they were wrong and Drake was headed elsewhere, but even so why go away from the Darkness?

A crazy idea crossed his mind, what if the Darkness wasn't in the mine shaft…?

The idea itself! He had seen the Darkness, something of that magnitude could simply not move, which was the reason why they were safe for the time they'd been in the FAYZ. Unless the Darkness had found a way to move out of the mine shaft. It all fell in place, the pieces were there and they suddenly seemed as clear as water. He started running.

"Sam! Wait!" Astrid yelled as Brianna simply accelerated slightly.

"What's wrong Sam?" Brianna asked eyeing him.

"They went to the Mine Shaft first, they picked it up and then went for the shore. Little Pete picked it up" Sam said out of breath.

"Picked what up?" Brianna asked, frowning.

"The Darkness" Astrid answered; she stood frozen for a second behind them and then ran after them.

They arrived at the island. Caine had Diana in his arms, both of them tired with fear. Drake walked ahead of them, Little Pete being dragged next to him. It had been fairly easy to get in a boat after Quinn spotted Drake. Hopefully this had nothing to do with them, but Caine felt it, Drake wanted them here for a reason.

The mansion that had been inhabited by both Diana and Cane looked the same as ever. Diana was looking around, memories overwhelmed her. Caine looked down at her in her neck lay the little piece of gold that read _destiny. _He smiled a bit, but the current situation wasn't promising.

Drake turned to face them both suddenly, tossing Little Pete to the floor. The boy wailed.

"Put her down, and you take Nemessis and take him to a room. Don't try anything" he said to Diana. She did as she was told before bowing ridiculously at him. He glared but then turned his attention to Caine.

"The Darkness does not wish to destroy you, you are useful to it. You have done it a great favor" Drake began never moving an inch.

"I doubt that" Caine replied grinning.

"You allowed it to be in you" Drake said smiling. He knew that what he was going to tell Caine would kill him.

"I'm sure it was amazed by my superior mind skills" Caine said, balling his hands to fists.

"It's not in you anymore" Drake continued, this time a twisted smile began forming in his lips.

"You hadn't noticed Caine? How long has it been since you haven't heard it? Maybe...I don't know, six months?" Drake questioned, walking around Caine seizing him up.

"So?" Caine growled.

"That kid of yours, how old is it now?" Drake asked, laughing at the realization in Caine's eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. That's why Diana was brought here, that baby will be the Darkness' new home. As soon as it's born, Nemessis will transfer the Darkness into your kid's human body" Drake spit out, unable of contain his laugh anymore.

That was the limit. Caine raised his palms and threw Drake against the nearest wall. His mad laugh would not sail away from Caine's ears.


	26. Chapter 25

Diana lay on what used to be her bed, Little Pete walked towards her. She closed her eyes, trying to block a pain that started forming in her abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" Little Pete asked. Diana opened her eyes surprised at the fact that the boy had directed even attention her way. She nodded cautiously, but he wasn't looking at her, she was looking at Diana's belly.

"Are you...Talking to it?" Diana asked. The words burnt her tongue, they were awfully unbelievable.

Little Pete turned to look at her, his blue eyes aware for the first time ever.

"Yes" he answered. Diana looked at her belly in terror.

"Is he like you?" Diana asked. She extended her arm towards him, his hand reached hers. Four Bars.

Little Pete shook his head. Diana sighed.

"He could beat both of us in a second" the little boy said. Diana knew that he wasn't talking about the both of them. Her baby could destroy Little Pete and the Darkness.

Brianna ran ahead of Astrid and Sam, hoping to catch them, help as a distraction or something. God knew they could hurt Little Pete but what if Jack stepped in? They would definitely hurt him.

As she neared the shore she saw the strange sight of Jack talking to Quinn, arguing.

"Jack!" she shouted and rushed into his arms.

"Brianna?" he said, taken aback.

"You ok?" they asked at the same time. They both nodded.

"Drake, Little Pete?" she asked.

"They have Diana and Caine, I was just telling Quinn. We need to go to the island. Probably bring Lana with us, Diana was bleeding real bad" he said, he looked shaky and his face lacked color.

"Ok, I'll tell Astrid and Sam to get Lana, they can follow after us" she said.

"Brianna, I don't think you should come" he said, worry staining his brown eyes.

"I'm coming" she stated with an authority he could not defy. He sighed and nodded sadly.

Brianna ran to where Astrid and Sam where and explained the plan, thank god they agreed.

As Jack and she got on the boat, she grinned.

"What?" Jack asked, smiling at her grin.

"Time for some action" she answered simply.

Drake stood up and whipped Caine hard on the face. Caine, taken aback fell on the floor.

Drake used those seconds of distraction to rush into the room and pull Diana out.

"Come here" he hissed. She followed but stepped on him hard.

"Still your old self I see? You know, I knew I'd always take my revenge on you" he grinned. He looked up and stared at the roof in awe, but Diana knew, she felt, he was talking to it. To the Darkness.

He laughed making Diana cringe.

"You know what it wants me to do? Never mind, I'll show you" he said grinning. He turned to Caine, who was frozen hands raised like a bandit surrounded by a dozen policemen crews.

"If you try anything. She dies"

**WARNING: The following part falls under the spoiler "A scene so dark my editors wanted it cut out". This is worse than the gore in chapter 5; the rating will go up because of this scene. I'm sure you'll understand the next chapter without reading. BEWARE.**

Diana froze, She felt Drake's tentacle arm slowly crawling down her body until it was wrapped around her ankle. She struggled but it was no good, he was way stronger than she was.

She turned to Caine, afraid. He was glued on the spot knowing that the wrong move would kill his Queen. She started sobbing.

Drake's whip hand traveled up her leg until it was in between her inner thighs. She gasped out of fear and the sickening feel of the tentacle on her flesh.

She closed her eyes knowing what was coming. The tentacle reached into her, it found its way into her internal organs, searching. She cried out loudly, every nerve in her shouted of misery and immobilizing pain. Crimson trickled down her legs. Behind her screams she heard a wild laugh but along with her own cries of pain were the cries of sorrow from her lover. She felt her baby being pulled, she held her legs tightly together.

"NO! Not my baby! LET GO!" she shouted. She resisted. Drake's arm broke the thin membrane that protected her baby, making her water break. It spilled on the floor loudly.

"Not very strong now, uh? You witch!" Drake shouted at her and started laughing madly. His tentacle arm started withdrawing, pulling something with it. She felt her bones starting to cooperate and make way for the child being pulled out by the tentacle.

After a while the pain was too much, she fell on the ground. She fell but not without hearing one last cry.

A small innocent cry.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey, short author note, sorry for the delay but here's another chapter. I know its short but the story is coming to an end, two more chapters and then 'The first's the hardest' will begin. Hope you like it **

**~I don't own anything Gone related it belongs to Michael Grant **

Brianna could see the island now; they were two or three minutes away. Sam and Astrid could also be seen in the distance, it would take them like fifteen minutes to arrive.

"Why do I have a feeling we'll be digging graves?" Jack asked, gritting his teeth together.

Brianna didn't say anything. She was scared as well, but deep inside she wanted action. She was exited.

She suddenly remembered Dekka's words from earlier, _you want excitement. _She was right, she did want excitement but she wasn't sure if she wanted Dekka.

Jack looked nervous and another thing she couldn't put her finger on.

"If we die, it will be fighting, right?" she said with a small smile. He nodded. She suddenly realized that they might die; she didn't want to die without being truthful to Jack.

"Jack, tell me five things. Five really important things you've never told me before. I'll do the same, if we die, we will die with the truth" she blurred out.

"Ok. I'm afraid of heights and of losing you. When you kissed me in the kitchen that was my first kiss. I went to Coates because I hacked the school system, and I always thought that if the wall ever went up, I'd marry you, or ask you to marry me" he said. He was blushing deeply but she could tell that he'd spoken nothing but the truth.

"Your turn" he whispered.

"I don't know if I love you. I've never had a relationship this serious. Dekka told me she loves me" she said, stopping to look at Jack. His jaw slightly down.

"She also kissed me this morning, and up to then I thought we'd marry too" she breathed out the last part.

She turned to Jack who was looking away, and then the boat stopped. She felt it, the Darkness was nearby.

Caine let out a sob as he saw Diana hurt and not be able to do anything. He watched as her face turned in sharp angles as Drake's tentacle slowly made its way to pull out their child. Caine hated himself, he wanted for someone to cut him in pieces then burn the pieces.

If it weren't for him the Darkness would've never been able to hurt the baby. His eyes turned to it, and then the sweet misery of the moment overwhelmed him. He saw recognition in Diana's eyes as she fell to the ground, she heard it too. The high pitched cry of a being who had just entered the world.

Caine felt his heart swell in pride and shrink in pain. He couldn't just sit there and watch how the being he loved so much died.

"Let go of it" Caine warned to the psychopath who was yet laughing.

"You ganna make me?" Drake asked, grinning.

"Let go of it" someone else said. Caine turned to see Little Pete peeking out from the room, looking at the baby in Drake's tentacle.

Suddenly the baby wasn't there anymore. Caine freaked out for a moment wondering where Little Pete had sent his child until he heard a cry inside the room.

"Take her too" Caine said, looking at Diana. Little Pete nodded, and Diana was gone.

"So I guess it's you and I Caine?" Drake said, no longer smug.

"Always knew it would be this way didn't you?"

Brianna heard it as soon as they neared the house, the rumbling of the protesting walls. There was a fight going on. She turned to Jack.

"Diana is priority, you hear. We don't know if the baby will get hurt with all this fighting. Just get Diana out of here, Sam and I will help Caine with Drake" she said. He nodded.

Brianna spotted the back door of the mansion immediately. She motioned for Jack to follow her.

They had to help destroy Drake. All of them together could do it, she felt it.


	28. Chapter 27

**Thank You! That's all I can say, no words can describe how thankful I am to all of those who have favorite this story! I would have never thought it would get this big. I love you all dearly and there is a spot in my heart reserved for you'all**

**Without further ado, here they are the last two chapters!**

**~Michael Grant owns Gone! **

Diana opened her eyes, the pain was gone, and she felt her bones going back to how they belonged.

She took a deep breath; there was a funny scent in the air. She wasn't in the hall with Caine and Drake anymore. She looked toward the door; yup she was back in the room. Little Pete was sitting on the bed, observing something on the bed.

Memory came to her like a bucket of crisp water dropped on her head. She instinctively reached down to touch her abdomen. She felt powerless; she could no longer protect her baby.

Suddenly like a cool summer breeze, she heard it. She'd heard it before too, but not this vividly. A soft cry, so pure and innocent she wanted to preserve it and keep it all to herself.

Her head snapped in the direction of the sweet cry.

It lay on the bed while she was on the floor¸ a little bundle covered in blood. She crawled through the

cold floor towards the bed. She stood up weakly, her knees wobbling slightly.

She let out a sound that was both a sob and a sigh, she got closer. She was afraid of touching the perfect creature laying on the bed.

Suddenly, as if afraid, the baby lay out yet another cry. Diana couldn't help herself; she picked up the soft baby and pressed it against her, wanting to soothe her child more than anything else.

She immediately noted how small the baby was, but it was the offspring of two very powerful people, so it would be strong like them.

She heard the loud knocking on the walls and realized that Drake might have finally faced Caine.

Caine stood up, he felt blood drip down his cheek where Drake had just hit him.

He concentrated like Diana had told him too in what seemed decades ago. _Try focusing on a point or an idea maybe, try really hard to move that thing. _Back then he had focused on Diana's heart, he had imagined moving her, making her fall in love with him.

Right now he focused on the heartbeat next door, the steady _bah bump _in the next room. He concentrated on helping his kid move through life much more smoothly than he and Diana had.

He threw Drake, and with every push every fall, he was giving his baby a chance at life.

"Tired yet Caine?" Drake asked whipping blood out of his lower lip.

"No, never" Caine answered. He held Drake down with the giant invisible hand, trying to suffocate him.

"You know why you're panting and I'm not?" Caine asked Drake, letting out all the strength he had.

"Why?" Drake asked through gritted teeth, spitting out.

"Because I have something worth fighting for" Caine said, he genuinely smiled. He was a father, he was a father.

He imagined the baby growing, having only the best. With every thought his grip on Drake became harder.


	29. Chapter 28

_I love Daddy, I Love you_

_I love Calling, out to you._

_Come my darling, I love you._

_In the shadows birdies chirp, cuz they love you too_

_Come dear birdy don't you cry _

_For the lightning it won't strike_

_Until lighter things come by._

_Will you tell the truth tonight?_

_Until lighter things come by_

_I embrace the darkness _

_Of the night._

Diana sang to the crying baby in her arms even though it reminded her of her past, it was the only lullaby she knew.

Once the baby quit crying, she put it down on the bed and examined it. Little Pete remained in the bed, watching. A boy, his skin a bit pink from its recent birth. He was balling his tiny hands into miniature fists and apparently rubbing his eyes.

When he opened them Diana gasped, hazel green, his hair chocolaty brown like Diana's. He was absolutely perfect. He looked at Diana with curious eyes that held love for her underneath.

His little balled fists reached out to her. She immediately cached the baby's hand and there it was, four steady bars.

"You're so beautiful. You're daddy ain't ganna be happy you stole his eyes" Diana joked.

The baby extended his palms and waved them around, suddenly images were in the air.

Monsters, different sizes and colors, some had razor sharp teeth and others had spiky fur that looked dangerous. Diana turned to her baby whose intelligent hazel eyes were fixated on the monsters.

"Baby, don't do that" she almost cried. The baby turned to look at her immediately and his eyes lost all knowledge that had been in them.

He had knowledge of some things but others he was beginning to learn.

Diana picked him up and tied the knot that was his belly button now; she whipped the fresh blood of his skin and found a blanket to wrap around him. After all this she felt that she had some of the situation under control.

"Don't cry baby, soon things will be fine. You and me and daddy will go live in Perdido Beach and you'll be safe and happy" she told him. It seemed the baby was grabbing on to her every word.

She heard it, a shout of agony.

She was so startled by the shout, trying to make out who the voice belonged to. Could it be Caine? In her confusion she had lightened her grip on her baby boy. She felt him slip of rapidly, her heart stopped and she let out strangled sound.

She gasped once again at what the baby did next. He didn't fall, he started floating in midair.

She scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

Caine heard Drake's shout as he was being pushed down harder against the marble floor of the mansion. His bad side was coming out; he felt a tinkling sensation in his gut. It was the feeling he always got when he realized just how powerful he was.

His hearing has sharp, he was looking out for Drake's shout. Not because he was a sadist like he was, but rather because he wanted to make sure he was still under Caine's grip.

A gasp of fear from the room made him turn, was it the baby? Was it hurt? Worry like had never experienced before overtook his mind to a point that he released his grip.

It wasn't a significant amount of time, just a second or two but it was enough to allow Drake to roll out of the ground.

Caine turned and raised his hands but those two seconds were too much time. Drake wrapped his tentacle around Caine's arm and pulled it with so much strength that Caine's arm made a loud snapping sound.

"This is why you didn't win" Drake said, panting. He was still recovering from Caine's grip.

He pulled back then whipped Caine with all he had in the face. It left a long straight line in his left cheek that started bleeding down.

"You got soft Caine, a 'King' doesn't play house. You are kidding yourself if you think you'll ever be happy next to that witch. Are you telling me you're ganna be changing dippers? In a million years. The Darkness is doing you a favor. It'll take care of the baby and as for Diana, it'll be my pleasure to rid yourself of her" Drake grinned as if what he had just said made perfect sense.

"Don't ever threaten Diana like that again" Caine growled.

"Oh I see, you still need someone to give you sex. Ok, we'll leave the witch alive for now" Drake suggested.

Caine couldn't hear anymore, he raised his one good arm and threw Drake against the wall.

"Leave my family alone" Caine said, quite simply.

He started regaining his grip on Drake when he felt a whoosh of air in his ear.

"Brianna?" he asked out loud.

"Reporting for duty your majesty" she said, smiling. Caine grinned a bit too.

"Get Diana, the baby, and Little Pete, they're in the other room. Get them out of here, put them in a boat or something and wait for me. Is Sam coming?" Caine said this softly. He had never sounded so soft giving orders.

He suddenly realized Brianna was doing him a favor. She nodded.

"Good I need him"

Caine grinned again, he needed his brother. Quite ironic.

Brianna rushed to the room, expecting to move out a pregnant Diana.

She almost fainted at the sight of her sitting in the bed, baby in arms. Sitting quietly next to her was Little Pete watching the baby curiously.

"Diana? Wh-What?" she stuttered.

"Long story" Diana said, rolling her eyes.

Brianna approached her cautiously, she looked at the baby. It HAD to be the most adorable thing she had ever seen. It had amazing eyes, green imprinted with brown and a bit of gold ringed with a set of dark and long lashes. The eyes alone could leave you there staring, it's hair was wavy and Diana's color of brown. Its lips were pink and its cheeks were roses under pale skin.

"What is it?" Brianna breathed out, completely mesmerized.

"A boy" Diana said. Brianna heard all the pride Diana felt spilled out in those two words.

But the baby's spell wasn't all about his looks, he was very alive and aware for such a tiny thing. Brianna knew he was premature but he was awake. He looked around absorbing everything as if the world was one very interesting book. Every few seconds it would look back at…well at his mother, his eyes filled with adoration, and the same went for Diana.

It was odd, calling Diana a mother. Out of anyone out there who would've thought that she would be one.

"I have to get you out of here" Brianna informed, but she wasn't moving. The cute creature in Diana's arms held her there.

Diana sighed, "Ok".

Brianna led a still weak Diana out of the mansion, baby in hands.

As they passed the hall to get to the exit, Diana caught sight of Caine. He looked tired yet determined.

"Wait" she told Brianna and walked towards her lover.

"Caine" she breathed. He turned his gaze towards her and smiled, but he kept his grip steady.

"What is it?" he asked looking at the baby.

"A boy" Diana said smiling. She extended one arm towards him and stroked his cheek.

"See you in a bit" he said, smiling lightly at her and the baby.

"See you in a bit" she agreed.

At the door was Jack waiting for them like Brianna had ordered him too. His eyes widened at the sight of the baby but he didn't say anything.

On their way to the boat they saw Sam and Astrid walking towards them. Astrid immediately ran to Little Pete. Diana saw her confusion after Little Pete hugged her back and said,

"Sister I missed you".

"Caine needs you in there pronto. Jack go with him, Astrid you come with us" Brianna told Sam. He nodded and ripped his eyes off the baby that was in Diana's arms.

Sam and Jack took off leaving the girls behind.

Astrid turned to Diana, a frown in her forehead.

"Why is Little Pete like this?" she asked looking at her brother who was still looking at the baby in Diana's arms.

"I don't know, he's weird like that. He's been staring at it from the moment it was born" Diana said. She didn't want anyone else to know just how powerful her baby seemed to be.

"I meant why is he acting like…a kid?" she said not really even knowing what she meant.

"I don't know. He has since we found him and Drake at the beach" Diana said. It was official, she still disliked Astrid.

Caine was starting to get tired, but he couldn't give up. Not after seeing him, his son.

Suddenly the door burst opened and there was Sam, he looked ready.

"Hello, brother" Caine said with a grin.

"Hey bra" Sam said, smiling as well. His eyes though were sad.

"You ready?" Sam asked. Caine nodded. He watched as his brother's palms lit up.

**Thank you millions again! The sequel "The First's the Hardest" will be up soon. Love you all very much. Thanks for reading **

**Last Words? Review the last chapter plz? **


End file.
